Sparks
by Kirby and Jordan
Summary: My name is Spark. And I was born into a Prophecy. Hikadashi a dark Luiga wants to control the world, and his sister Comme wants to save it. So she created me. Now, I have to make an army of pokemon to fight the biggest evil coming. This cant be good.
1. Flick

**Jordan; **I got a new story and I suck I knoe but hey!

**Kirby: **_-sigh- _At its about POKEMON god how dumb can you get?

**Jordan: **_HEY!  
_**Kirby: **It's true, I mean come one Pokemon?

**Jordan: **Oh yah say that to Jigglypuff

**Jigglypuff: **_Jiggly puff jiggly jiggly…_

**Kirby: **Oh I'm so scared it sings…to…me _–snore- _

_Hey this story was posted a **LONG** time ago. But i was bad and did not really do much with it. Well, I tinkered with it and i have 12 chapters up and I wanna start anew so heh._

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

Yawning I stretched my aching muscles bearing upon my skin. Yellow and black were swooned together as I twisted into positions that made my body rejuvenate. My pulse thumped and slammed across blue veins, and I could feel my heart flutter and stomach squish as I heard the scuffle that shook among the branches.

Normally, I never had much trouble with sounds. Being electric and the rarest and strongest pokemon around my environment was a pleasure. Rattata's Weedles and Caterpies armed all over the forest, their scents usually easily established all over the forest. For example Weedle's scents are simple for they are stained with poison a bitter taste that would loom into your eyes mouth and nose.

Of course, this scent was different. It was concealed in an aura of strangeness, the varying scents scampered about. As they curled among each other. The scents of other Pokemon, sweet strangling scents and disgusting horrifying ones were coalesced together that made me clutch my nose.

The shuffles were looming closer, and my heart thudded. Hiding was probably the best solution to this newcomer. So I darted to an Oran bush, wishing that the strange thing would just slip away and never return. "The Apple" our name for the forest, from the luscious apples that hung from the trees fat with juices and sweetness they were the best anyone could attain. I usually acquired the most, my skills in fighting exceeded more than the others, and I could wrestle them off until they surrendered.

But the apples that made my mouth usually shudder with desire, faded. As I saw the approaching character that stood from the bush. His bouncy black hair concealed in the cap rebounded along his forehead. Blue eye layered the place with confusion, as his red cap followed along.

His clothes of a white shirt and green vest were strange, human? Wasn't sure, I had never seen a human only survivor's awful stories on how they repossess innocent Pokemon. I cringed as his jeans made a sudden movement. A leg inched forward.

My breathing stopped with an extravagant gasp. And I grasped my lips, from my stupidity being captured wasn't apart of this plan, I gulped. Coward or not, I had never seen a human and I only relied on rumors, which wasn't the most applauding thought.

Besides, I would rather hide and not be found then be noble and lose and be repossessed.

"I thought I saw a Pokemon." The boy questioned himself stupidly. He cocked his head in a tilt, and smoothed his hand over his belt, revealing little balls (A/N :P ) red and white, my guess were his torturing devices.

As he admitted defeat, and strutted off back through the bushes. I let air bustle through my lungs and a sigh linger from my breath.

Bad idea.

The boy turned, his face alarmed yet ecstatic. He let out a toothy grin, and declared.

"I _knew_ there was a Pokemon here!" His snide remark, made my blood swerve and I made myself yield, I couldn't play into dumb courageous tactics. I would become invisible; as long as he couldn't find me I'd be safe. But my instinct told me to scamper _NOW._ No, I thought. I refused to be caught by fright either.

So I lingered for a moment, just a moment. Until I heard a noise, that cradled in my eardrums and made the yellow tips slick and scurf. A swooshing noise that strangled my confidence. I whimpered in my thoughts, hoping not to be found.

"Go, get 'em Flick (A/N Can't spell tell?)!" His order of that poor controlled Pokemon made me shiver. And I tucked myself into a bush inside the itchy branches of the bush. The stale smell of the Pidgetto drifted, giving me the idea that this must be a powerful Pokemon. I knew Pidgey's evolved into Pidgetto's, though I never dreamed of seeing one. And I couldn't even imagine the trouble I would be in, they had excellent seeing Pidgey's and Pidgetto's, well I knew I wasn't going to be happy.

I ducked and tried to bury myself in leaves, their scents to rub off me.

But the sound of a calling slicked everywhere.

It found me.

I was helpless; Flick caught my movement of burying seeing a yellow paw circled about. And the Pidgetto croaked another one, to his master. I saw the boy eyes flicker with excitement.

"Sic 'em girl!" His demand made me cringe and the Pidgetto dive for me. I yelped, in the fort of the Oran bush the Pidgetto was useless to attack me. But my cheeks hurried, they rubbed with electric energy and crackled as the static made my cheeks chafe each other. The boy noticed Flick inability to attack, and gave another order.

"Gust now!"

Flick glowered at me, and I caressed myself, as her flapping of her wings made a swirl of air. A tiny tornado that charged for my hiding place, I tried to block it or dodge, but I was trapped.

I felt my feet rise from their posts and the leaves crumble and shake, as I was lifted and heaved into the sky. The tornado shook me around and my head spun feeling nausea gurgle my throat. My eyes watered with sand that tucked between eyelids and stung painfully. I crushed my blue eyes together feeling the relief of rubbing your eyes. And it was only a minute then I was thrusted to dirt. The attack was strong and pained my sides, the glowering pain made a grimace slicker across my mouth. I moaned. I grunted and cursed, that I was now in the open.

"A PICHU! FLICK ATTACK!" (A/N Ha, ha, ha I know you thought it was a Pikachu. Yah I know! I like Pichu's better than Pikachu's) I was revealed, and the Pidgetto dived down her talons glistened as they tore my skin, yellow rippled to a red. And I lurched forward cheeks hustling with desperation. I made a futile thundershock, unfortunately missing. The compelled Pidgetto dodged and soared downward again. This time I knew more than thundershock would work, I had to be more physical if I wanted to escape. So I set off for an air born tackle, I pressed the dirt and flung at Flick, my skull crashing into hers.

The painful recoil was annoying, but I had thrown her off. She was dazed as she hovered over the ground, groaning. And the boy shrieked encouragements. But I seized the moment, I dashed across the forest floor and let my cheeks slide together, I took off a thundershock, maybe one of the best I had ever done.

It shredded the skies and entangled Flick in an electrifying embrace. She screamed in steamy pain, and the smoke curled off her body.

"Flick! Flick! Are you okay?" The boy pleaded as his yes felt the urge to capture and use me as a slave. I loped at my chance to escape and scuttled all the way down my triangle ears flapped and the stench of smoke bitterly engrossed them. _I'm going to make it! I'm going to escape! _My optimism was shattered along with my back. For Flick wasn't okay, but she wasn't going to forfeit her challenge. She had lunged at me, slashing my back over and letting pain ground me. The taste of blood trickled inside my mouth and the tart taste made me puke.

I turned and tried to bite, but Flick dodged slamming into me. I slid down the dirt that stained my fur; lingering there I observed my options. I had to leave, but this Pidgetto wasn't going to give up so easily. I rolled over and used growl. My snarls were pathetic they simply bounced off the Pidgetto, she twirled like a feather in the sky and spooned herself in a circle. She plummeted herself into me, and I was blown off course. My growl was useless, I was so standardized with Weedles and Caterpies that I actually believed my growl would intimidate something more than that. My stupidity clasped on my heart, and the bloods caked and dry cracked open slithering down again on my back. I groaned so weak my knees buckled and shook.

The battle was advancing and I was losing.

With a whip, I struggled under Flick's weight, though how I do not know; I slipped from beneath her bindings. She cawed and gave her wings a violent push that spiraled me out to the right, I stood my ground. Flick and I were face to face; in a stare down we eyed each other. Both resting upon the scattered leaves. I was so tired, and the bruises were welling on my arms, I also felt I may have broken or twisted my wrist from the struggle, from the disabled self. I grunted, and lunged at her, striking her but barely I brushed past her, disarming her wing as she quivered away.

"Flick distract!" The command was concise, and I was unsure what the human was conversing about. But Flick's sudden behavior blew me off course, she flapped and pecked, and once she faded from view I saw it.

A red and white ball winged the air, and skimmed the brush it opened and a blinding light came from it, I tried to dodge its attacks. But I was too slow and weak, and the demon ball swallowed me whole.

And I was finally imprisoned.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan: **OH YAH YOU DIDN' THINK IT WAS A PICHU DID YA?

**Kirby: **_-snore-_

**Jordan: **_Grrr… he won't STOP SNORING!_

**Kirby:**_-snore-_

**Jordan: **You know I think he's doing it on purpose!

**Kirby: **_-snore-_

**Jordan: **UGH!

**Kirby: **_-gets up- _Heh, heh, heh works every time.


	2. Crabs

**Jordan: **_Chp 2 chp 2 chp 2 chp2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**Kirby: **What happened to M.A and Congo?

**Jordan: **Oh I will be doing those I just am on my dad's computer. Heh.

**Kirby: **Yah so she wastes her time making Pokemon fics?

**Jordan **_–shuffles- _Yes.

**Kirby: **Goodness Jordan. YOU MUST STOP!

**Jordan: **_-eyebrow arches- _Like your um snoring problem?

**Kirby: **Huh wha-what snoring problem?

**Jordan: **_-smiles- _Nothing…

_Back back back back back JORDAN AND KIRBY OH YAH! I have a busy schedule so writing not so much but hey I'm trying A for effort? Anyway review REVIEW PLEASE! One review? So worthless. Come on. Anyway, _

_-Yes thank you for your opinions though your flames helped semi though NOT wanted. _

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

I scuffled around in a pile of dried leaves they crunched as I shifted through the nest. I weakly rose my head beaming at the environment I was detained in. A replica of "The Apple" but as I lifted my petite nose, hoping that it was all a rather painful dream. I suspected it wasn't, the scent held no autumn tone, it was dry and phony. And I groaned in despair, I was trapped in something I didn't know I'd ever leave.

_Bastard that fucking bastard!!_ I cursed in my thoughts, and grumbled a few beneath my breath. I shifted in my nest of leaves laid about for me. They were warm colors, and usually this made my heart expand sensing autumn's bliss arrival. Autumn in my opinion is the most relaxing time in the year. When "The Apple" is soft and cool, the fragence (A/N I can't spell this word) of the air would soothe all its inhabitants. I loved the way trees would sacrifice their leaves, and the leaves would morph into a cherry red or a sunny yellow. I love how the leaves would bow and crumble under your feet, and how I just felt peace caress me.

And now, I was horrified of never being in my home on autumn when the sun peers from the clouds or winter when the snow thumps around or spring when those apples lush on the trees?

As the realization snaked its way into my brain, I was horribly poignant, and I sobbed into my paws. Mourning the loss of my life. I sniffed and cracked a sneeze, then dug my face into a shell my arms formed. I twisted into a ball and started cursing the human and his Pidgeotto (A/N Ibuberu thank you for telling me how to spell that!). Damn them and their desire to capture me. Why me? Why not some stupid Rattata or Caterpie? I lounged about in my misery. Starting to wonder if I would even escape this wonder, when a large gaping hole tore through the strings of air, it held that blasted shining light and burned my pupils with fright.

I bellowed a scream, and then hid under the pile of leaves, but the gap discovered me. It sucked me up, lifting me from my posts, it was if I was in the frills of the gust again Flick had mothered. The hole then gorged me into oblivion. The darkness was consuming, until my sight then returned to me, the room was plastered with silver and red it was glimmering under harsh light bulbs and blinking machines. I felt the lumpy sensation beneath me, and I rolled to see was I had been laid on. The mattress, was bleached white, and though it had what I suspected my globs of sweat. I revolved around the room, when then I saw no other than Flick.

Her feathers were bristled with dirt and char, my electricity had taken quite an effect upon her. And I grinned in my happiness, promising myself that there would be more where that came from. She gurgled an noise that sounded like an moan and a snort intertwined. She had her wings unlocked from their positions; they were cut from certain feathers. One had a large cut that was drying up. And I smirked in satisfaction.

"What are you looking at?" Flick grumbled as she rolled on her side, she clicked her beak then rolled her beady black eyes.

"Nothing." I uttered, a grin illustrated on my face, I let my gold cheekbones rise to the occasion, of ultimate hate. And rolled my shoulders in a relaxed fashion.

"I know, you hate me. But really you should hate Cam." She sighed and ruffled her grimy feathers, pecking at the sweaty covers layered on the mattress.

"Cam? Who's that?" My question made Flick chuck a strange of feather from her face (A/N heheheheh its like a prissy pokemon!), I guess she wasn't so thrilled about this Cam person either. Or maybe I was just annoying her?

_Girls are so confusing. _I noted to myself, as she rolled her stony eyes.

"Cam's my trainer, or I guess _our_ trainer." She gave a meek sigh, and I could feel the spite that dripped from her words as _our _drained from her tongue.

"Cam, that's that bastard's name?"

"Well, actually Cam_ron, _and yes, you his second Pokemon he hasn't been training long. And if you ask me he's terrible at it." Her sophisticated tone melted from her words, which was making me dislike her even more. But at the time, we seemed to be stuck together, fun. I swung my head, upon the shimmering desktops windows and ceilings of wherever I was. Some long silver doors slid open, bowing to this round pink Pokemon. As it walked through, its large belly covered in a pasty apron, smudged with brown stains. I realized that it was a Chansey, as a child I've heard rumors upon Pokemon, some with horrible ghastly (A/N CLUE!) fangs, some with powers that controlled the fellow plants making them ruthless, and others with healing methods. Chanseys were one of them, though I'd remember the tales quoting that they were as tall as Sycamore's, but I wasn't that gullible. I was to admit exceedingly excited about all these new creatures I was meetings; it made my insides churn just pondering upon the issue.

Anyways, as the Chansey walked (or waddled) over the pale cool floors she had a smile slipped on her lips. Her thin lips, but nonetheless lips. The Chansey had melodic voice, in a calming way; it soothed the crumple knees that were often bothering me.

"Why, are you Spark? I'm Speldora but please call me Dora." Spark? What? I shifted a flabbergasted look on my face unsure on which Dora was speaking of.

"Spark?"  
"Well, that is you name is it? Hmm, your chart said so and so did your trainer umm Camler?" I didn't notice her mistake on the idiot's name Cam, but I was bedazzled by what seemed to be my new name. What a HORRIBLE name.

"_Camron _is his name, and yes that is Spark. He doesn't know his name. New." Flick shrugged her shoulders, as if I was some spectacle that no one has ever heeded of. I gave a scowl and a glare at Flick, she returned with a nasty glower. And gave a smirk to Dora, she puffed and heaved her light chest and forgave Dora for the mistake.  
"It's very common." She noted, and let her cheeks turn rosy and innocent. The bitch was being sweet hiding her true self. God I hate women.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. And thank you for the pardon. Now I need to check on Spark...it is? Yes, here give me you wrist you seemed to have broken it." I noticed my left wrist, it was enveloped in creamy yellow bandages, and a silver pin seized it together. I lifted, and then felt the shock of pain that stuck my wrist. Dora examined it caressing the bone and pinching the sides, the twinge was leading me into insanity. But I bit my tongue, quelling in the hunger for relief.

"Well, you certainly broke it. I'm afraid, but Camler or Camron whatever his name is wanted you healed now though. Tsk, you'll have to go to the Crab." Crab, Crab? There's a Crab? What's a Crab?

"Crab?"

"Oh, it heals bones VERY painful but I guess there is no choice. Come with me dear."

Yay?

_**Jordan and Kirby cut! **_

I found myself walking down a scarlet hallway, ashen looped over the red swallows. And I stared and admired the artwork, as we proceeded down the hallway. Chansey had a worried look that clung to her face. Making my stomach flutter from freight. I had a feeling that this was very bad.

We turned down, and entered a chestnut room. Inside was a large machine that reminded me of…a crab. It's body was sprung the rollers (there were six) sprung about in spindly lines. Two large scanner gears purred as Dora flicked the on switch. The middle was a chubby mess of wires and machines. And a slot big enough for my paw, covering it was a cuff, it had a lock.

"Well dear, just place your paw there. That's good. Now it'll only be a minute."

My hand was warm from the aqua light stirring above the wires. I felt the cuff circle my wrist and I shivered, as she locked it over after sizing it to my paw. I started to squirm and moan, whispering suggestions. But my voice was too scared and lofty; her fingers motioned to the start button the green start button placed on the Crab's left claw. I swayed trying to comfort myself, and just made myself more anxious. The light develop a emerald shimmer that shadowed my palm. And I snapped at my bottom lip. The wrenching pain, was sudden but unbearable, it rumbled as hands as if crawled into my skin and started to wander through its contents. I gave a shrill, and let my lungs ache as I screamed, the pain was increasing every second was as if a hour and every minute was like a day. I cried salty tears that slain my cheeks they crowed to the ground. I wasn't afraid of not showing it anymore, I shrieked it out to the world.

"Stop, please Dor-Dora make it stop!" The tremulous tone echoed in my ears, and my eyes wee so blurred even Dora wasn't visible; she was a smudge of pink and white. I fell as those buckled knees toppled to the stone floors. My pleas were shouted, as those robots adventured my skin.

And finally they stopped.

My wrist was sore and weak from the pain. And as I took it out it was mounted in blood, proving the Crab's intentions. I cried some more as Dora hurried to receive bandages. She scurried and put a paper towel over the crimson blood trickling. I cried, and still begged for it to stop, the pain hadn't gone away. She wrapped my bones and held me in a hug as I clenched upon the apron. Such hurt was never ever like this.

"I'm so…so sorry dear. Truly I am. Oh goodness, can you move your wrist?" I snuffled and twitched it, proving the operation worked. In it's cruel way.

"Good, good. Oh lets go to sleep dear. I'll stitch that right back up I promise."

She let me lean on her pink shoulder and I softly sobbed my pain through her apron. I just wished that Flick had broken her wrist.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan; **Poor Sparky. Awww.

**Kirby: **Heh he'll get over it.

**Jordan: **MEAN

**Kirby: **Hey he was being a baby.

**Jordan: **OH yah? _–takes out Crab- _Crab Kirby, Kirby Crab?

**Kirby: **Umm, I gotta go.

**Jordan: **_-smiles- _I thought so

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVOEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**_

Beginning


	3. Joys of Pain

**Jordan: **_Update, update update, update_

**Kirby: **What about your OTHER stories.

**Jordan: **Well…eh my computer kinda broke down so theres going to be a delay.

**Kirby: **Oh god JORDAN!

**Jordan: **SORRY SORRY!

**Kirby: **Grrr… and now your writing about POKEMON

**Jordan: **Dude, Iam on a Pokemon fanbase thing okay you might wanna be nicer.

**Kirby: **Or what?

_-Pokemon and A LOT of angry people with torches come out._

**Jordan: **Or that.

_Yah I know I suck! But hey update on this right? RIGHT? Also I NEED more REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

Slumbering, I twitched my right ring finger, half-asleep I was in a crowded wave of thoughts. I swooned to glance at my surroundings, and I was bundled up in some blankets, layered upon a tan leather couch. I took a glimpse at my wrist, puffy and yellow, Dora had laced it with stitches but at the time the needle didn't even sting. I was too numbed to feel it, the pain after that horrifying event, made an impression of utter cold and numbness, and then I was drowned in a high temperature fever. The flashes of sweat and bitter fluids forced down my throat, and my windpipe sealing up making even a whimper unattainable.

I switched my neck, and it made a sudden crack as it swooshed. A creaky neck was just the top candle on the cake. I moaned in frustration. This human Camron or Camler was making me irritated with the effects he's laid upon me.

I gurgled a curse, and pivoted myself in the light salmon (A/N Oh come on its PINK) blanket enveloping me. I gazed at the people, chatting with each other. Only a few feet located in my territory, one my guess was a female, for the short clothes that bore her body. She had red loops of hair, situated in long circling pony tails; she had rosy cheeks and a glittery smile, and also wearing an apron similar to Dora's and also a hat with two lines crossing each other in a crimson symbol.

The other was the familiar one, Cam. Camron was dressed in long baggy pants stained a blue denim color that sagged especially at his calves. Along with that he had a bleached shirt with a red jacket that stooped at the tip of his jeans, and a belt that held those little torture chambers were strung, he had a blue cap labeled with the torture device.

His black hair was spiked and bobbed as his bangs swung, grazing blue eyes. He let out a boastful gesture as he puffed out his chest, arms on his hips, and his hands in red and white gloves that broke off his fingers. The woman gave a sweet smile, she mouthed some words, but humans were to complex to even try understanding.

Cam stroked a chain of those weird lines that were on the nurse's cap, it was bullion streaking light as the sun touched its tips.

I felt suddenly ignored, and frustrated. The jerk was flirting with the nurse when he SHOULD be caring for me. _Even though I don't care, he's a sucky trainer. _I rolled in my blankets, feeling those stitches tighten and me whine. The noise caught the jerk's attention, and he took a glance at me.

"Ah, the guy's finally awake." _What the hell do you think I'm going to do after you put me in that…whatever that was. _He strolled over, and put one of those clammy hands on me, and the leather gloves made my skin prickle. And I uttered a growl.

"He's my newest Pokemon." He stated to the woman, and she let out a faint blush, stroking her cheek in the process.

"Really? He's SO cute! I only have Dora as my Pokemon." Dora belonged to this sap? Poor girl. I tried to snap at his ring finger, and actually brushed a fang on its peachy surface. But it only left a scratch.

"Whoa! Man, he almost bit me. I guess I'll need to train him" _If anyone's training anyone, it's me. _I started to nip at my blanket, feeling the heat sweep up on me; I struggled realizing ain that bound it together. I snarled and started to tear at its cloth. Cam looked flabbergasted and confused of what to do, guess he's never been with a Pichu before. Snapping, I lunged and the button unhooked, but I fired up my cheeks and gave it a good zap before I was done.

"Oh my goodness! He's so wild!" The nurse shrieked, and smacked her cheeks with her palms in surprise.

Cam looked scarlet with embarrassment of not being able to control me. He tried to snatch me, and I twirled off his hands dashing down the hallway, my feet were slapping the tile and I headed for the wineglass doors, they were calling for me to return were I belonged.

Closer,

Closer,

Closer,

So, close,

"Spark return!" I beamed at Cam; in his hand was that fricking ball thing, it shined as the sun kissed the metal lining. And I scrambled as a ruby light peered from its tip, and I dived as it stroked my ankle. But as I clung to the door's frame, the ball's laser swathed me.

And I was thrown in a portal of blackness.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

At first glance, I considered that "The Apple" was my reign again. And I could feel my heart levitate, and my stomach warm and lush. But then I realized this was not my former home. I lulled my head around it, and noticed that there was no wind, god there felt as if there was no air.

Twisting and turning I also recognized that nothing was moving, not even the bushes that at times in "The Apple." were always frenzy with excitement. I gulped, and tried to swallow air, but I felt nothing venture through my lungs and I felt the scorching pain for butterflies flutter in my stomach.

I felt as if I was a claustrophobic maniac, I felt like curling into a ball and bawl tears.

This place was doing crazy things to my feelings. And making me feel tight and dead. I had to get out, and with a petrified shrill I felt the bristle of cheeks and the hot fiery lighting strike the fake's trees and plants.

I scrolled all over running as fast as I can, shocking things in my way, my lungs were icy and my breath was slow, but I couldn't stop myself. I felt my windpipe close, and I declared a savage yell. I took a sharp turn and ran, as I saw a pale white border that was supposed to be more forest but was the end to this freighting maze.

I screeched out some screams, and bashed into the wall with barbarian head butts. I could feel my brain being tossed and turned, and throb as I slammed my thorax into its smooth surface. My body was aching, but I refused to pay attention, I gave the boundary a good back kick, letting my feet recoil myself a couple feet away and I collapse to the soft phony dirt.

I shouted a curse to Cam, and then with all the might of those bruised cheeks, a flare of lighting shot out. And it plummeted into the wall's surface, though slightly defected, I rolled on holding that thundershock until this thing opened up. As my power decreased, I croaked one last try, and a shot of cobalt lighting curl up into the form of a snake, it guided through the cracks that were creaking from the walls inside and lunged at them firing power and let out a hiss of triumph.

I was baffled of the form it took. As the blinding light blazed into my pupils, and I suddenly noticed an Arbok gaze at me and flick its tongue, it mouthed words but I was deaf. The noise was blocking sound, but I reviewed on my experience of this snake, until I could find an answer. As I swirled outside this fake home, I remembered only one thing; the snake was of a pure aqua blue.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

"AAH!" I could hear that moron's roar anywhere. And I felt myself return out of my state, I was standing on all fours, strangely I felt rejuvenated and I gave a smirk as I stretched the knots in my muscles. Cam couldn't stop blinking and he observed my movements, and gave a shout when my ball shattered in his hand.

"Why, that is one strong Pokemon. Cam I think you should be careful with this one. Pichu's are harder to train than Pidgetto's" The nurse whispered, and she knelt on her knees, and lifted her palm to caresses my diamond ear. I didn't oblige, for I wanted to see Cam's face when he saw her stroke me. And he looked completely amazed by my tam nature as she rubbed my ear, I even gave a soft purr and massaged her calf as I strode against it.

"HUH? Why does he let you pet him?!?"

"I guess, he likes girls better." She gave hearty laugh and I still purred as her petting exceed and even plopped myself in the center of her lap, dozing off into her soft apron that slid of my skin.

"Well, Nurse Joy I think he'll like me pretty soon." He added for his own encouragement. I grinned, I love torturing this kid. And I climbed up on Nurse Joy's lap and licked her face gently then mounted my rump onto her right shoulder, and gave a "Pichu!" as a meager set of suffering on Cam.

"ON well, you better get going. Here" She handed out one of the balls, I guessed that contained the bossy ignorant Flick. Great. "And I advise not to put this one in a Poke'ball. He'll just keep breaking them. You'll have to travel like this."

She smoothed my ear and picked me up, hugging me close.

"And I hope to see you later Spark."

I smiled and licked her ear, noticing the Cam with his jaw locked in a open awe. I gave a "Bye Joy!" And let her take me down, I grimly slumped to that Cam guy. And sighed, this was going to be interesting.

I just wished that at least I knew what that snake meant.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Kirby: **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

_**REVIEW**_


	4. Old Friends

**Jordan: **Yeah! NEW CHAP!  
**Kirby: **Yay?

**Jordan: **_-hugs- _BE happy were on four now!

**Kirby: **No I can't

**Jordan: **Why?

**Kirby: **Cause, I'm..ugh…purple.

**Jordan: **_-astonished- _No your not yo-… YOU ARE PURPLE!

**Kirby: **_-groan-_

**Jordan: **Oh my god! THIS IS HILARIOUS!

**Kirby: STOP**

**Jordan: **_-laughing-_

_Yah new chap, LONG chap. So GOOD chap. Spark's first battle! Whose it against will he win or will he LOSE! Is he ever gonna follow Cam. Is Flick ever going to stop being such a princess? Find out in THIS CHAPTER!_

_  
__**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

_Damn! This crappy food is as hard as a rock! _I was gnawing on a scrap of bread handed to me by my brainwashing associate. Feeling as if my teeth were chipping off, I renounced on the morsel of stiff bread. And leaned against the pole we were eating at.

All around us were citizens, buying food and things for themselves and their victims. Glancing over I see a blonde girl with an ivory backpack, snatching at some portly apples, that were crimson, and sniffing and tasting some peacha (A/N I think that's it) berries that glittered a pink glow.

I was _starved._

And I could assume Flick and Cam were too. They lounged about, trying to snap at the hopeless bread. Though Flick had surrendered a wile ago (her beak wasn't well equipped with this) Cam was still gorging the pale contents. I gave a sigh and beamed at Flick, she was perched on the railing that lined the pole I was slanted on. And was also a pasty gray, she had her head tilted, and her eyes half-closed. Her wings were locked in their resting positions, fully recovered.

I moaned, and wondered upon why I wasn't now mind-controlled by Camron. (OR was it Camler?) I supposed that I was avoiding his waves of conspiracy quite well. But in the pit of my heart (like the pit of that juicy Peach that Ivysaur was chewing on) that Cam was plotting a terrible crime against me, just lingering until the right moment to control me.

So, I was careful to disobey all his commands. When he commanded for me to climb back into that crazed torture chamber I refused then sank my teeth into his left calf. When he ordered for me to stay beside him, I dashed off and head butted that dazzled girl he was flirting with, and when he begged for me to get along with Flick, I taunted her, and then dodged as she was rammed into him.

I just did not understand why he hadn't lost his patience and used his power, to rummage me into a pricy slave. Though I loathed that fricking Pidegotto, I pitied that she was under his command. Though never in a million years would I assist her into escaping his wrath.

Sighing, I gave a hard earned glare at Cam. Who at the time didn't look like a mastermind. Not even a man, he was breaking his teeth trying to devour the bread, he was clutching its sides and praying for it to just crumble into a spongy substance.

And, his foolery was irritating me. So you know what I did? I zapped him,

The curling lighting cooked the bread into an ashy substance, and I giggled as he fooled about in a throbbing hurt. This caught Flick's attention, and she shot a look at me snickering. She sighed and stretched out her wings, concluding with a tiring yawn. I strode to the railing (As Cam had just settled down).

"Where does he get this crap?" I question as I hold up the disgusting bread.

She cocked her head, getting a good look at the Spearow gorging some Poke-food (disgusting stuff, I DO NOT recommend it).

"He got it from his mum when he left. And hens been out for what three weeks?"

I gaped at her, EW. I was eating three-week-old FOOD??

"Doesn't he have money???"

"Nope, you get money from other trainers after you beat them."

What?

"Huh?" I tilted my head in confusion, feeling my neck cringe, looking up at Flick was starting to make my muscles sting.

"Oh yeah, you've only been with us for like a few days." She said as if she was superior, and I some blind idiot.

"Yeah, I noticed." Was my reply and it was drenched in loathing.

"Well, its sorta complicated. You see, the reason why Camron caught you. Was to train you, so he can battle with their trainers. You see when a human becomes a trainer they battle each other. It's like a dignity kind of thing. Once you battle specific powerful trainers, you earn a title of a Master Trainer." Flick spoke clearly and carefully. She had a slow tone, which would make other Pokemon predict me as a moron. She gave a sly mile. And I pondered on what the heck this was.

"So they don't brainwash you?'

"What?"  
"You're not brainwashed?"

"Oh god no."

"But then, wait. So your not his slave."

"Well, yes were kind of like his slaves, but I don't understand the whole brainwashing thing."

"Never mind." I stated, my own brain about to explode. So they don't brainwash Pokemon? Then why do they obey them? And why would some stupid human wanna do that?

As I sulked in my questions, Cam had calmed down, he was exploring in the contents of his backpack. I guessed for some of that liquid crap he put on Flick's burns. I shuffled in my thinking space when a chuckle was suppressed from above me.

I glanced up, an girl with charcoal locks that curled up in a ponytail was the culprit. She was wearing an white laced Visor that had a pink Torture device upon it. On her body she bore, a pink tang top covered with a denim short jacket, she had a short denim skirt lined in fake jewels. On her belt was the line of the torture devices. And she let out another cackle, and pointed at Cam.

Cam was shocked as he scrambled up to the woman. She smiled.

"Looks like you've done well with your Pokemon. Oh don't even try to hide it, I saw you getting beat up by a Pichu!"

Cam was utter flabbergasted, and he stuttered as she spoke to him.

"Hey! Spark is stronger than he looks!" Yeah! I'm stronger than you missy.

"Sure, but obviously you are the same as ever." She smirked and grasped one of the shining balls on her belt. She flipped a strand on black hair on her face then beamed at me.

"Wanna battle?"

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

You could just imagine what was rushing through my brain. As the short-skirted girl led us to an edge of a tan dipped grass field. As I shuffled around, the scents of other Pokemon where tempting to chase after.

But the curiosity of these two humans was dazzling me so. Cam seemed on a crumble edge, and the girl was in a cheerful mood.

"Stara, I never knew you trained Pokemon." Cam stated, as I walked near his faded converse.

"Well, after you left. I reconsidered the idea. Now forget about this crap and lets get to business!" Stara, for which I believed was her name, held an ecstatic impression printed on her face. Twirled a ruby and white ball through her fingers, then let it slip s it grew into a rock sized one. Opening it revealed, a small green Caterpie. Caterpie's were nothing compared to me, they usually had a emerald skin and red tipped barbs that they'd bash at you with.

Caterpies were little cheaters that's what.

Cam gave a proud smirk then turned to me who was observing peacefully.

"Spark! Rip that squirt to pieces!'

Uh no. I rebuffed his command, and started to clean myself as I stroked my fur. Cam's cheeks burned a scarlet and he hastily whispered to me.

"Come one Spark, please?" I huffed and dashed to a tree's shady branches and started to gnaw on the bark.

The girl gave a chortle, and smiled in amusement. She gestured her hand out into a long swerve.

"Oh Cam, I guess that 'Every Pokemon LOVES me' thing didn't' work out for you?" she clasped her stomach and gave a laugh. Caterpie slammed his eyes in a snicker too. And I leaned back and watched happily them mock Camron.

"Grr, go, Flick!"

Flick pounced from her perch off his shoulder. She hovered over the ground and let out rushed breaths.

"I never knew a PICHU would bring you down so much Camy." She mocked, and responded in a sarcastic sweet tone.

"Dive for the thing Flick!" Flick flapped her wings, and then lunged for the Caterpie who was crouched over the grass.

"Vivi, duck!" Vivi hustled to the ground with her duck. Flick missed barely, and swooped back through the skies. Tearing them open like a knife, she rummaged them and striked at Vivi once more.

Vivi was hit; she let out a hushed howl, as she was thrusted into a patch of dirt. And she scrambled up with a rebound attack. She ran at Flick and cried out a shout, Flick spiraled through the air. Then cawed as she started to flap her wings, they grew into that familiar Tornado.

The gust swooned over the grass, and carried Vivi through the air. Who cried the whole time, as she twisted through the skies, and then landed with a scary thud. She seemed unconscious.

"Yeah! Way to go, Flick!" Flick let out a victory cry and flipped in a few circled before she receded back to land. She perched on the tree's tricky branch. And ruffled her feathers, glancing at me.

I decided to be friendly, and give a triumphant smile. She rolled her eyes, and pivoted her head to Cam, concluding with a snobby 'Humph!'

_God, what's biting her? _Everything. I answered myself with a witty smirk, and then beamed at the female trainer who was shocked of her Vivi's performance. Withdrawing her in the ball, she let out a growl.

"It's okay Vivi, you did awesome." A little encouragement that would lift both her and the Caterpie's spirit. I chuckled, and then leaped from my perch. Lingering beneath the relaxing shade of the bush, I let out a sigh.

Cam gave a smirk and pointed in a taunting way at Stara, the female trainer.

"Whoa Star, never knew a Caterpie losing brought you down so much." He scoffed then urged on his goad with a low laugh. He then twisted his head back to me and Flick, whom was picking at the leaves that were scattered in her feathers I was basking in the sun, to go.

"Go for it, Flick!" And the Pidgeotto soared the skies, twitching her feathers that quivered ever so slightly.

Stara gave a small smile, one of those persuading smiles, which made your heart feel all warm and moist inside. She curled her hand over the ball, and thrusted it at Flick, whom had dodged it just barely, then it plummeted to the dead grass glowing wit an azure tint.

"Get 'em Scar!"

"You're going down." Was what the Squirtle uttered to Flick, though she was not frightened, the voice made me shiver horribly. His mood was cold and gray, full of dullness and a deep voice that made you tremble. Scar gave a smirk; he was a baby blue, with chocolate brown eyes that glimmered as the sun's rays embraced their pupils, which glowed a gleaming black.

He had a hard incrusted bronzed shell, and it looked awful hard, and on his face was a noticeable pink scar. That ripped down from the eyebrow as it curved to the right tip of his thin lips.

"Flick star off with a quick attack!" Flick circled the skies, and snaked her way down in a blink of an eye. Waves of air were smoking of her wing's rudder's and she had her beak pointed ready to strike.

"Withdraw!" As fast as ever, Scar retreated into his fortress, his shell. Flick unable to stop crashed into it severely injuring her head. She moaned and blood peered from the side of her beak, and she cawed.

"Scar use tackle!" Scar rushed faster than ever, I don't think I've ever witnessed such a spectacular burst of speed as he lurched for Flick. Whom was thrown off by the hard shell smashing into her skull once more.

"Flick use gust!"

Cam looked on edge sweat rimmed his brow as his finger's pierced his palm of his hands. I rolled around and gave a chuckle, oh what a show.

Flick scooped the air, as if she was fully healed. She spooned it with her wings then flapped in a brief hover as she clasped her wings together. The gust was furious and it tore the ground, ripping roots from the ground and tossing animals away. Scar hid in his shell again only to be flanged al over the meadow.

Flick was giving off raspy breaths. And she was exhausted playing two fights in a row. But Scar was just getting started he grinned, then blasted a mouthful of raging water and it bashed into Flick. Making her flutter to the ground. Scar grinned and let out another and another, water being shot as if it was a gun from his mouth was boring holes into her. Flick was soaked to the bone when he was finished, and she shuddered as the water froze her muscles and insides all icy cool.

Flick struggled getting up, I almost pitied her for the Pidgeotto's strong will, but she fainted her body just glistening with fatigue.

"It's okay Flick return." The sad response being murmured from Ca made my heart swell and pound with gratitude towards the victor Scar. And I gave a relaxed grin, and placed my yellow plump arms in the back of my head. Whistling a cheery tune that made y heart turn into a hot mass of energy, and it sang as it thumped loudly, as if it was whistling along.

Cam sighed and hung his head, ready to be hammered with ridicule and witty comments.

"Well Cam, seems you've never had the trainer's blood like you always brag about. Ha!" She smirked, and closed her eyes all happy. Soaking in her glorious win.

"And you making statements that I would never last. Well, I've been training already for a week and I beat you!"  
Cam glanced at Flick's weird torture device, and for the first time I felt sorry for him.

Well, not for long of course when I was painfully reminded of never beaming at my home again, and the Crab that had brutally abused my wrist, and my wrist's healing process or his attempts in trying to lock me away in that torture chamber. No, never would I feel sorry for him.

Kay, just a tiny bit.

As Stara mouthed out heart wrenching teases to Camron. I sauntered near Cam's faded converse, and plopped myself beside it. I glanced at the human who had caught and tried to befriend me, and I snorted rudely to him.

But he took no notice, and just hung his head, glowering at the dirt, as if it was some fowl criminal.

What a wimp, one little lose and he bawls over it.

I gave another disgusted snort, and glared at him. Suddenly a brush of movement prickled at my ear. Scar had his eyes locked on me, hungry for my combats, and his ravenous look made my insides squirm, and they churned in their places.

"So you ain't fightin'?" He stated his accent loomed in my ears, echoing the same words over and over again. I nodded slowly, and took a breath that seemed to make my throat all muggy and as if it was blistering, no words peeked out.

"What ya scared of mea?" He taunted me, his scar sheering in the sun, I felt my stomach flip. Scar scared the hell out of me.

"Oh come on ya flabbergasted freak! You ain't gonna fight mea?" I was flabbergasted out of my mind, it was as if I had crawled out of my skin making me vulnerable and weak.

Scar got angry and blasted a shot of water at me, which I dodged though I knocked cam to the grass. Sputtering he coughed and groaned, the girl laughed and patted Scar on the noggin.

"Good boy."

"You little weakling! Fight me, man your mama must've dropped dead and rolled over when she saw you." Suddenly I felt myself grow dark. Never had ANYONE insulted me and my mother in such an unhonorable fashion. And I could feel my cheeks hackle against their stickery sides. I let out a snarl, and stood up my back arched at Scar.

"You wanna fight?"

"Oh yeah little pipsqueak."

And with that I launched after him, and he lunged at me. Both our trainers were baffled, and they at first tried to break us apart. But we were inseparable, and I could se Cam's streak of hope that shunned through. But I didn't care; I just wanted this guy good and gone.

My electricity was spinning through me and it hurt so bad; it gave me sharp pangs that were stabbing my stomach. And I shrieked as Scar head butted it with such force it made me puke all over his shell. He let out a disgusted noise, and groaned.

"You little JERK!" He screamed and blast out another bullet full of hard water that almost crushed me. But I evaded it, and then set off a swirling mass of lighting that bounced off his shell Scar had tucked himself in.

The little coward.

It rode on like that for a while, I kept bashing him, and he kept slamming me, and his water kept sliding out his tongue with a miss. I skipped across the field, and dashed beneath him with a head butt. Bu the rocky shell clonked against my cranium, and I groaned in pain, as he seized his moment of victory. He unbolted his jaws, and let out another livid bullet of water. I squealed in shock, and was blasted to the other side of the field.

I got up feebly, smoothing my head, for I had compressed against the gnarly tree trunk of the old Japanese tree that hung over. I groaned, and took a second to attain a breath before Scar started to dart for me his water smashing all over. Me, being quick, shot up the tree's scratchy bark. Then as I gripped on a branch leaped and slammed my feet int Scar's shell. I could feel and hear the very audible sound of crunching beneath my feet. And I glanced, the tan shell had a minor crack in it's exterior.

I smirked, at the furious Scar. And, he sped more streams of aqua at me, I dodged three. But after them though, one rammed me, and standing my ground I gave out a curse.

"Not doin' to well ain't ya?" Scar mocked, and gave a chortle.

I leaped for an air born tackle, and my sparks (Hence my new name) stung as the electricity bristled through my whole body. I was so small and weak; all the energy that was attained in me was hard to control. I squeezed out a blast of electricity, and it soared the sky then ripping down at the grinning Scar. He inserted himself in his newly cracked shell. And the lighting bounced off of him, striking the plants and me. I cringed as the lighting coiled its self around me, constricting me into a embrace that was making my once moist heart become dry and ashy.

I sighed, and felt the lighting sting me. I was too frail to open another electrifying attack on Scar, and he'd just hide anyway. I moaned, knowing I'd soon faint if the fighting exceeded to this. I glimpsed at Cam, he was tearing his lower lip as he bit on it. His hands were curled into fists, and he had sweat glistening off his peachy skin.

I needed to find a way to get the electricity into Scar. Him being water that lighting would knock him out nice and good. But, I couldn't think of one. And when he scurried to me, I hurdled up, and I saw something.

The tree.

The tree. Of course!

"Hey ugly! If you want me come and get me!"

I smiled at my taunt, and Scar's face turned scarlet. And he cussed angrily at me, and I sprang for the tree.

" Come back her' yah little pipsqueak!"

I scampered up the tree's trunk. And for once, I was glad of it's notches that scuttled about. I leaned on a branch. The electricity was flowing, and I smiled, I could feel my lighting eager to be let free, and assault Scar's bald shining head.

"Oh yeah fat? You ugly piece of shit! Come on and get me! Wait, you need help? Too fat?"

"Ya little mother fucker!" He shouted and started to struggle as he hugged the tree to climb it.

Finally I could let the lighting strike.

And it did. It twisted through my crimson cheeks relieved of being set free. And was like ivy traveling all around it's nitches and bark. The whole tree polished with a yellow luster. And Scar, realizing his foolish mistake was electrified with a surprised expression on his face.

He shrieked then instantly fainted.

I smirked, ad I could muster a gasp escaping the lips of Stara. I delicately climbed down the tree. And leaned against her leaves and trunk. Thanking her so much.

Cam jogged over to me, a smile plastered on his face. He rose me up high, and laughed.

"You did it! Spark! You totally did it!" _Yeah, I know. _I gave him credit and smiled weakly. He hugged me close to his chest, I wanted to shock him and let him give out one of those petrified screams, but I didn't and instead nuzzled his chest, then snuggled to it.

It was so warm and moist in sweat, and I was so cold and dry.

"Yup, I did it."

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

"Well Cam, that Pichu of yours is good."

"His name is Spark." I was nestled in a Pokemon Center bed, cuddling up nest to the cherry pillow and eaves dropping on Star's and Cam's conversation about me. And I grinned once I looked at scorched Scar tingling in his slumber.

"Yeah well, whatever. You know if you want you can meet my sis up there in Viridian. Her name is Claire." Cam pondered on this, he looked at the floor. As if he was questioning it's strange behavior.

"Maybe, I'm gonna go to the Boulder gym though."

Cam shifted uncomfortably in his chair; his face was shining with emotions. And I wondered why, I sighed in my sleep, and cam shot his head toward me. I kept my eyes though glazed open.

"Oh Spark's up."

"Cool, but I think you should, she's awesome at navigating and you well…aren't the best." Cam shot her a glare, and tried to spoon me up in his hands. But I angrily bit him. Still fuming, for his stupid ness in not letting me go, and capturing me. He shot his back, and looked surprised.

"Well, I thought he liked you now."

"Guess not." Cam replied, and sighed as he clamored some more sheets on me, trying to avoid being bitten. He strolled back to Stara, and I wondered what would happen if her sister visited us. Would she be a priss like Star? Or a annoyance like Cam? I wasn't sure, but I wanted to travel with anyone but Camron. Especially the new information I just achieved about his directional problem.

"Well, since Spark is awake and Flick's all better. I'm gonna check with the nurse, see if I can go." Cam prepared to walk up, but before he could Stara placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Here," She passed him a golden slip of paper. "It's her address."

"Okay."

And he strolled off, I sighed. Now marveling at what I had done, and what I imagined I will do.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan: **So, _-giggles- _how did Mr.Pinkie turn purple?

**Kirby: **Well when the mob chased me they kinda…

**Jordan: **Hmm?

**Kirby: **_-sigh- _they threw bug blood on me

**Jordan: **_**EWWWWWWWWWW**_

**Kirby: **Yeah I know. And it wont come off.

**Jordan: **I'm not sure if I should be disgusted or amused. ILL BE BOTH

**Kirby:**_- big eyes- _**NO**

**Jordan: **_-smiles- _Oh yes.

_Great chap you guys like like? WELL THEN REVIEW! NOW NOW NOW NOW! Anyway so what did ya think. Lotta mini mysteries. Heh heh. Who is Stara? How does she and Cam know each other? Whose Claire? Why does Stara want to make cam meet her so badly? Will Spark ever control his powers? Will they survive the Viridian forest? Will they meet any new Pokemon? What Pokemon? What will Jordan do to Kirby!_

_YOULL HAVE TO FIND OUT LATER HAH!_


	5. Battling Courage

**Jordan: **I'm SO MAD!

**Kirby: **..why?

**Jordan: **BECAUSE FANFICTION WON'T LET ME PUT ON M.F'S CHAP UP! THEN MY COMPUTER DOESN'T HAVE ON INTERENET ANYMORE WHEN IT GOES UP.

**Kirby: **Why is this up then?

**Jordan: **Because I'm up on my dad's computer.

**Kirby: **_-sigh- _Tsk tsk.

**Jordan: **Shut up.

**Kirby: **I love you too.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

The Nidorino I glanced near the distance of a bush, gasped as he saw us approach, and scurried off to the safety of the brush. _Wish, I did that, _I briefly pondered to myself, as I strolled along the lime trees as their glossy fruits hung from their branches, the plumpest limes I've ever seen. So I yielded in my footsteps, and scampered up the tree's gnarly bark. Cam gave a stop to his walking and rose his head up, to glance at what I was doing.

"Whatcha doing up there Spark?"

I nibbled on a lime's emerald exterior, and licked the juice that bloomed from it. With a tongue tingling flinch, I squeezed my claws into the sour fruit. _SOUR, SOUR! Hmm... _I gave an evil grin, and snapped my way back down that lime tree. I gave a sweet smile to my capturer, and stretched my muscles as I leaned to pass him the wonderful fruit I tasted.

"Looks like you finally warmed up to me eh?" Cam grunted, and reached out a rubber gloved hand. And a slender smirk twisted on my lips. He twirled the sour rugged fruit in his fingers, and then took a chunk out of its skin. And it only took a second.

"AAAAAA! WATER, JUICE OH GOD SOMETHING!" He shrieked and sprinted around Viridian forest, his tongue slapping, and his arms wove, as he screamed for relief. I rolled on my belly; laughter was a dripping acid, for it felt as if it was consuming the stomach's pink tissue. I clutched my stomach, and giggled. Camron took ten minutes to calm down, and by that time his cheeks were slain with sticky tears, and his face was a swollen red. He shouted out a curse for me-and I whispered the same to him- then slammed the fruit into the dirt.

Cam had the angriest expression on his face I had ever seen. Not only signs of his cries were still glowing upon his face, but the glare in his eye sort of made me shudder. I backed away, my heart was starting to clench, and I curled up in the dried leaves that were scattered about in these wasteland of dying trees.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS YOU LITTLE FUC-" (A/N I almost did it! Almost did a BAD word!)

But Camron couldn't finish his interesting sentence. Because right before him was a pokemon. I leaned in, and squinted my eyes. In the distance, Cam had spotted nothing more than a grimy Eevee. The Pokemon was layered in water, and mud was sliding off its ruff. The substantial amount of leaves and tree branches, littered on the think mud, and raked down the smooth mulch hair. Cam had his mouth curling into a gaping hole, and I gasped slightly, for we both realized something.

The Eevee was a robot.

Or maybe only partially, along the clasps of dirt, there was a crimson cyber eye, where a real black one should've been buried. The metal lining almost took up half the Pokemon's face, and slipped down to its front leg. The metal was slightly rusted and glistening in water and mud. But the grapple at the end of the Eevee's foot, grasped the dirt as if desperately needing it. The wires were being shunned by the sun, and me and Cam looked in utter amazement at this wonder.

The Eevee stumbled and groaned when he noted us, he tried to limp away. And I pondered on how he got so wet, but Cam gave a loud shout, and then pointed down.  
"Come on, Spark! Get that Eevee!" At first, I was going to absolutely rebuff his command. Then as I sat there, I comprehended that, Cam might just catch this unfortunate Pokemon with that bitchy Pidgeotto. No way was I going to let this Pokemon be dragged into what I have been snatched from. And I nodded, and then leaped out, to the Eevee.

Its eyes shone with fear and anxiety, he started to shove himself on his belly. And I could hear his scared moans, my triangle ears prickled as I slid through the forest's dry dirt. Once again wondering how this Eevee was soaked in mud and water. The Eevee snarled at me, the machinery I could feel the brother electric sparks sting the Eevee, and with a guess, I knew that this Eevee wires and circuits were winding down, because of the mud's effect.

"Spark! Use thundershock!" I could hear Cam roaring all the way back. I must've run up to this Eevee up at least fifty yards. I smirked, and then let my cheeks squeeze and chafe against their scarlet skin. Snaps of lighting crackled, and it lurched at the Eevee, whom had a flabbergasted look on its face. As soon as the lighting twisted around the Eevee's sullied cadaver, a sudden warmth circled my heart, making it race even more.

I liked to call this attack, Warm Lighting, this only happened usually when I'm cheerful, with a friend or family member it would pinch them, and make them toasty and hot. It would crash into our hearts, making them race and plunder, and a line, a connection twinkled between us.

_Who are you? What is this? Wait! I can't hear myself!_

The desperate pleas of the Eevee made me sort of chuckle. I didn't know why it was so humorous about him being dazzled by Warm Lighting, but it made me give a big cocky old smile and it curled on my face, making the Eevee freak out even more. I stretched my limbs, I knew that the idiot couldn't see us because the lighting was so vivid that you had to shadow your eyes, it was just too painful to witness, my artful rescue. In Warm Lighting, the balmy temperatures were not the only thing grinding into our skin. There was also, a fine connection, Warm Lighting would reach into both of the contestants (A/N Ha! A game show!), and compose a bond, a bond that usually made them able to communicate telepathically, and it triggered the sudden response, as the machine started to struggle opening his petite jaws.

_Don't worry, this won't hurt you. And don't try to speak, you can't in this. _

The Eevee started to nip at his machinery, tearing off leaves and twigs which had been shoved inside its burnished exterior, and my thoughts started to pound like a newborn's pulse.

_Whatever your doing stop! It may mess up my lighting. _

_No way am I listening to you!  
_Grr…this guy just refused help! I gave a few warning firecrackers. And bristled my cheeks together, I needed his full on attention.

_If you don't listen to me you're going to be caught by that idiotic human, with his other Pokemon! So shut the hell up and listen!_

That made this foolish Eevee stop; he turned his black eye on me. As the cyber scarlet glared, I heaved a breath, and then motioned over to Camron, leaping and shadowing his eyes.

_Now, I'm going to help you if you trust me. You trust me?_

The Eevee hung his head, and pondered on his situation, either that or he was fascinated with the ebony charred dirt. And he cocked his machine luster as it started to crackle in Warm Lighting, he smirked.

_I trust you._

Whew that was a relief.

_Ok, now you have to tackle me. When Warm Lighting goes away run for it! He'll think I accidentally made you escape. _

The Eevee nodded in agreement, ten crouched down ready for his cue.

_On three. _I whispered.

_Okay._

I let Warm Lighting die down. Its snaps of electricity dimming, though it was interfering with the once soaked machinery that clung to the Eevee.

_One…_

Tense.

_Two..._

The Eevee leans to the dirt.

_Three!_

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

It took a moment for the Eevee to soak it in. And I bounded hysterically, once though he realized what was going on. He lurched at me with full speed, and I cringed, because at that moment I realized that this was going to hurt.

He roared a cry, and the zap of happiness that had grasped my heart when Warm Lighting arrived vanished. As if it evaporated the steam curled into the azure, and my body turned icy. I rolled into a defense curl, maybe making myself less full of pain. Yeah right. The Eevee's metal rushed at me, I could feel the bruises just well up and become swollen. I was hurdled in the sky, and then was slammed into a tree nearby; its hallowing trunk made me collapse into the dead branches, which would crumbled off. The Eevee smiled, and started to sprint.

"Thanks! What's your name?"

I for the first time uttered it painfully through my calloused windpipe.

"Spark!"

He smiled, and then lunged off for the trees, and I smiled so happy that at least this strange Pokemon got away. As I glanced away, I could hear the gush of Cam gasping as he raced off for me. I groaned, then gave a shriek as the branch disintegrated, making me fall into the dry dirt. I leaned up, and my muscles ached, but I brushed off some muck off my nose, and could feel Cam's arms wrap around me.

"Ah it got away. Oh well, you listened to me!" He crunched me into a back breaking hug. And I could feel the snarl ripple and bark, but Cam took no heed, and just hugged me more.

I felt my cheeks compress, and constricting Cam into a snake of blue lighting. He thrusted me to the dirt, again. Though it didn't sting, I started to stroke my elbow, as I did I saw the snake lift up and twirl around Cam indulging him in its cobalt lighting. Once it finished, it disappeared, not even a trace of smoke showed.

And I dashed for where it was last, and glared at the sky, what was this strange power? And I hoped that, it would return. The power that emerged from this lighting surged. And I looked, pondering on its new name, Cobalt voltage. Maybe, it was honorable to this dominant lighting.

"EVERY TIME!"

God why does he always shout?

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

We had sauntered a bit over the forest. And we were completely lost.

Cam fooled around with his Poke'Nav; I could hear the buttons ring as he smoothed his hands over them. I groaned I knew traveling with this bum would be trouble. The second I eavesdropped on his problem with directions, I wanted to just slam my head into a pole and stick it there. I glanced at our surroundings, we were enveloped in sweeping forest. It bended over, made a canopy of leaves, I just wanted to shoot myself up there, and feel the leaves bristle my body as I basked in the afternoon sun. But, the afternoon sun was diminishing, it was being faded away, and the clouds lusted for it, then the sun was crammed into a body of white poof.

I groaned, and felt my muscles tense, they were sore and beaten, and holding Warm Lighting so long burned me. Literally, when my lighting was held too long, it would crush into me, my body would be warm and rugged with burns, and my arms were skimmed in brown skin. The problems of being so small, and stuffed with so much energy. The burns were swollen and aching, and I just wanted to curl up and sleep. Sleep for so long. And the bash that goddamn Eevee gave me, sent my body flying, then being rammed into a bulky tree, and falling from it's clutches.

"Oh I know! We go…this way! Wait…no…wait…do we go…no" The mutters that droned through Camron's words, and I just couldn't take it. I crumpled, and then slammed my face into the dirt. That cool dirt. It swarmed tepidness that hummed up my body, and it was slimmed in an unruffled breeze. Cam kept walking for a few moments, and in my hopes, I wished he would keep on strolling abandoning me into my cool wasteland. God, who cared about the big Pokemon? Just as long as he could recover, let him at least sulk in his pain.

"Hmm, Spark what do you think?" He turned around as if to motion to me. "Spark? Spark? SPARK!" _Ow. _I notioned to myself, his screams were making the acute ears of mine sting. And I held them down, as he kneeled down to me.

"Spark, are you okay?" _NO, I'm not fucking okay! _I just wanted to tear of his little face, and throw it into the forest, so the Caterpie's would devour it. Those flesh eating monsters would be quick, and then charge at his body, wadding themselves with fat and muscle. Cam felt my head, and I growled, but he didn't listen. He _never_ listened. I growled louder once he picked me up and placed my fragile body in his lap, caressing my head, the signs of soothing irritated me, and I tried to bite. And I did, but he ignored it, though his twitch he knew was because of his bite and the pain that pricked him. But instead, he brought out a little bottle.

It had a strange spraying nozzle sprung on it; its base was a violet and thickened to silver. Cam fumbled with it, as he shook it, the liquid splashed inside. He aimed for…my stomach! _Grr…that's the wrong place fool! _But it slapped itself on the side of my belly, it stung and I gave a shrill cry in pain.

"It's okay Spark. It'll heal."

I yelled, and then let my lighting slip, the pain as it rode over my burns even producing more trickled, and I gave another scream. As Cam threw me into the dirt, and oh it cooled my belly and burns. I wanted to twist myself into that balmy dirt. Cam was charred, and he despite that shock, zoomed over.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YO-" He could never seem to finish that sentence, at once he glanced at those now scarlet burns, and he gasped.

"…oops." _OOPS! OOPS? YOU FUCKING GOT ME IN THE WRONG SPOT! _Cam smiled a wobbly smile, and he lifted me up by my armpits and they sorely stung. He grabbed the bottle and aimed for the burns…

And I tensed, as I expected that bottle to near.

But there was no need to, because it never did.

_**CRASH!**_

Out of the brush appeared a great large Pokemon. The largest I've ever witnessed. It sprung out, and it was a light mulch color, and it had large burly hands, that were calloused and bruised, two slender wings bended and a single eye burning red sparkled, the carves of the lines were visible. (A/N Guess..) I gasped, as it crashed tree's down, and it growled as it realized that we had stepped foot on its turf.

"YOU WILL DIE!" It bellowed, its voice dripping in anger. It lunged for us.  
"A DUSCLOPS!" So that was this strange Pokemon's name? But I couldn't ponder on this, because I was weaker then ever and could hardly move. And Cam had trotted off( A/N Oh goodness Cam --) his voice high and screaming, and tears rimming his eyes. I glared up at the large Pokemon, it's eye glowered at me with a hard frown that slid over my face. I inched backwards, slowly now, not to awake this strange creature. It also gingerly stepped, crushing tree's and shrubs, I could hear it's loud cracks that splintered the air. I groaned, oh god the burns hurt, they boiled under my skin, I could just feel the bubbles of exhaustion pop and smoke into the shameful pain, I let out shuddered slowed breaths. The creature neared, it's claw-like hands itched, eager to snatch me, I wondered why it was slow in its movements.

As if it was taking it's time to close up on me, it wanted to kill me yes. But why so slow?

Suddenly, as I crept backward like frightened animal that was weedy in it's efforts of escape. I felt like I was trapped in a closing lady corset, and it was just closing in on me. I gulped, and damn I wished I never did that.

It roared, deep and throaty, it stretched out, trying to let those grapples bite into my bones. I tried to scurry away, but scurry was all I could. And those grapples talons nestled into my skin, I could feel the horrible pain break, as the scabs started to burn away. I screamed, and felt the blood seep and stain the Dusclops fingers. Its eye stared at me, no _gawked _at me, as if in amazement. And I gawked back, my heart thudded as fast as it could. But the flutter of it didn't loosen the grip of the Dusclops. I glanced to see Cam; he was whimpering and cowering beneath a bush's feeble protection. And I rolled my eyes casually; nothing was going to stop this thing. And I was screwed, absolutely screwed, I would perish like this.

And I wasn't scared.

The large ghost's crimson eye burned a hole through me at first, but now we were both glowering; now we both were burning.

Not for long. A sudden scent drifted in the air, a smoky stale aroma swirled, and I gagged in the smoke. The Dusclops eye's watered, it screeched, and thrusted me into the dirt. I flew at the soft topsoil, but soon was dragged over to the side, by a furry creature. But my sight was so blurry from the haze of pain and I was on the crumbling edge of consciousness. I stirred, and I tilted my bent head, scarred in blaze, I heard a gasp then a smoking aroma grew heavier, the last to top it off was a great big slap on the ground. A smolder of dirt was sprinkled on me, and I rose my head, I was so puzzled. What's going on?

"Hello?" I whispered, I could hear the breath, and the heat that simulated from the shadow that hovered me.

"I trust you." …no way

I rose my head, and there it was the Cyborg Eevee, it was gleaming in the lust of its machine greatness. He cocked his head, and a floppy brown ear matted in grime slicked back. Now I could smell the corpse of the rotting Dusclops, and feel the sizzling tang that slipped through the topsoil.

"I'll stay with you. Just for a thank you."  
"Thank you."

But before we both knew it, a swirling torturous device soared at us, and aimed for the Eevee. I gasped, and tried to block it, but the Eevee stood in front of the ball, hung it's head, then was swallowed. I could feel myself being gingerly placed in warm arms, I knew Cam was holding me, but I was blinded in rage for capturing my friend.

"Wow, man Courage isn't a fighter."  
_Battling Courage hmm. _I smirked, then leaned into Cam, with the support of my new friend near me.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan: **I love this chapter.

**Kirby: **Why?  
**Jordan: **Spark is such a little punk in it !  
**Kirby: **Hey I'm not a punk?

**Jordan: **…

**Kirby: **Shut up.

**Jordan: **-- I did…

_**PLEASE REVIEW OR ILL DIE YES DYING WILL TAKE PLACE REVIEW….and you can get a cookie….MAYBE!**_


	6. Red Blue Green?

**Jordan: **Man, this is what six?

**Kirby: **_-hugs- _Jordy I'm so proud.

**Jordan: **Yeah so is Fred

**Fred: **(Our new pet Tiger) I grove you Grodon.

**Jordan: **_AWWWWW_

**Kirby: **Oh yeah, you think it's cute now just wait…

**Jordan: **For what?  
**Kirby:** Uh for the chapter ENJOY! 

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

He wasn't moving. Not even a twinge of movement, no tiny slip of hope twinkle in his lone body. I leaned in, we were short on water. And all we had was Cam's leather canteen, I held it in my sweaty paws, and let it drip on the piece of rumpled fabric. Letting it soak then muster enough water to become moist, I dipped it on the grime that was swiped all over Courage's face and chest.

The water dripped over, and my heart was throbbing for a painful wince, or a cold mutter, but he was still quiet. _Damn Dusclops! _I was infuriated at Cam, for capturing my only friend, and also at that Dusclops for drowning him in this withering condition. I could feel my heart grow all so heavy, and I glanced at Cam who was struggling with Courage's equipment. He fumbled with the wires, they were wrapped in rubber, and I could feel the repel shudder as it brushed me, Cam was definitely no wiz on electronics. As I stared, I noticed Courage's breathing dawdling, and I could feel mine be clogged in my throat. I leaned down more, and then whispered in his ear.

"Hey Courage, buddy, it's going to be okay, don't give up!" My voice trembled, and my tongue curled as I bit it with all the worry building up inside me. I started to wipe away more mud, and the rag becomes stained in dirt. I snuffled, and could smell the aroma of blood and sweat, it made me gag, I actually got up and scurried to a bush, so my gagging to finally relieve. Though, when I returned it chilled me again.

I could feel the prickle of tears, I felt so horrible, if it wasn't for me, Courage would be okay. _If he just left me alone! _I snapped on my lower lip, if he wasn't so damn courageous. I always though Courage was foolish feeling, to be the hero who would sacrifice anything to save loved ones, or innocent. But, it was idiotic, risking your life for a stranger? I growled, and then dashed over to Cam; he was still panicking and shivering. I snarled, and he abandoned his post, frightened of my presence he crept to the tossed rag, attending Courage.

Camron had applied that purplish liquid on my burns, and in a matter of minutes they faded, I wasn't sure why, but I didn't care. He then immediately withdrew Courage from the torture device ball, and Courage stood on his wobbly feet for a few seconds, until he collapsed. His breathing grew dark and heavy, and his hair bristled with everything that chilled around him. Cam and I immediately got to work. Though, the purplish water was splattered over Courage's trembling body, it did not take much effect. He was still frosty, and his body did not quake at all.

We had been concentrating on Courage's condition, and as I stared at the machine's rusty exterior. I noticed that it must be the wiring or something that was crumbling Courage's life. I peered down the mechanics, and the rubber rumbled as it tried to drive me away, but I clenched the dirt and stayed. I stroked a crimson wire, the rubber tremored under my fingers, but I held in my frantic breath. _Okay so it's gotta be red blue, or is it blue red? And what about the green? _All these loud colors were throwing off the electronic vibes that pulsed to me, and the rubber was persistent in keeping my electronic spirit away. But I refused, I was going to save Courage whether they liked it or not.

As I glared down at the assortment of wires, I realized that the opposite signs would attract, if I just combined them together than the function of these wires would move again. But there was one problem, not only was everything jumbled up, but I had nothing to mold this activity with. And rubber would be the best solution, I growled, and tried to listen in on the positives and negatives of the voltages. Then I glanced at Cam, he was patting Courage's head, murmuring inaudible things to him, I snarled.

But then my eyes widened and perked at his gloves. Rubber gloves! I zoomed to his side, then nibbled softly on his gloves, and tugged at their slippery exterior, and they were practically screaming at me to just go away. But I pulled harder, and Cam darted to me.

"Spark? What are you doing?" He demanded, I started to heave more, and I could feel the rubber resist and start to rip.

"You want my…gloves? Okay take 'em." His tone was shuddered, as if he was expecting for me to shock him. I was just astonished he lent them out like that; I gave him a thank you nuzzle, and went back to work.

First, I had to melt the rubber, so as hard as it was to let that lighting scorch my newly refreshed skin, I let out Warm Lighting. As soon as the rubber started to grow limp. Knowing that my time was limited, I then put all my thoughts on the wires. To match them up, I would have to identify them, and I meditated to feel the presence, I grunted in satisfaction once the first pair was discovered, and I immediately nipped off a minuscule portion of the pink rubber. I molded them together, and puffed in my breath, hoping this would work. But once, those opposites neared each other sparks flew, in a frenzy I tossed crimson and emerald wires in the air, shocked by the sudden outrage they roared toward me. As I turned and pondered it came to me. _Duh._

Voltages…

_How can I be so stupid! I have to match up voltages and…ugh. _No. NO. I sighed, I HATED to match voltages. They were the most absolutely confusing thing he had ever sensed, voltages were all uneven. So you would have to even them out, then there were so many, not only did you have to find an opposite but the same pulse of voltages. I sighed, and then gazed at the mess, and the plump wires criss cross over each other. They weaved, and I couldn't knit them into shape. So I sighed once more, and got to work.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

_Almost, done. _I was still crooning over the parts of this appalling machinery, I was flabbergasted that Courage was still coining to the edge of his life. It seemed as if hours had droned by, though I suspected them mere minutes, my fingers graced over the few choice wires left. And it stroked a delicate scarlet coated one, the amount of power contained in its rubbery tomb glistened, and I split the remains of Cam's sizzling gloves, and then with consideration, molded the pieces together, they hummed sweetly in harmony. I sighed, a few more couples and I was finished, glancing at courage he still hadn't budged, and to make things better, he was cranking up a boiling fever. In the cool weather he was as if a hot iron in a block of ice, Cam was attending it as he medicated him with all these strange gadgets he had caked in his bag. But I was positive, that if Courage was going to relieve consciousness, it was in accomplice with this hunk of metal. I gnawed on the gum of my lower lip a bit more, and started to match up purring voltages.

Finally.

It only took an hour. An hour that whined on like an eternity, I mumbled as the wires were placed in their correct positions, as they overlapped each other. They intertwined, and I impatiently lingered for Courage to regain consciousness. But once again, the cyborg partner was as if a stone, I growled. What was wrong? I had matched _everything! _Did _everything! _I didn't understand, why didn't the lighting convert into an able functioning machine? I snarled, and then cursing at the heavens, let my cheeks chafe, the sparks snapping. And as the golden chips flanged, the machine shuddered. A shudder that was music that howled in my ears. There was one thing this machine needed, a jolt. A little push to go on.

And I had just the push.

The contribution of power slicking from my sore cheeks thundered, and I screamed, as the burns returned and I was soon shoved helplessly in the uncontrollable lighting. Once I finished, I sighed. Out of breath, I leaned in the cool machine, and it made me quiver as it dug. But, I received…

Another fellow quiver…

A strong one, too. I perked, then leaped back, for I saw Courage's eyes crack slowly. Sleepy eye was brushed frantically, and I and Cam pranced around Courage's dazzled body. I swiveled up to him, a big smirk graced on my face. I shuffled then licked my chapped lips, the weather bitter, but I felt absolutely scorching inside my heart.

I leaned in Courage, and he smiled feebly. Cam used this strange knob with a long twisted nose to close Courage's machinery.

We were done.

"Thanks…"

"Hah, it was nothing. Sides, I had to say thank you in some way."

Courage sniffled slightly, and grinned. I gave a wobbly smile back, but imy brain was throbbing. The power over my electricity was loosening; my leash was slipping from my hands. And I knew in my calloused heart, that I had to seize it again somehow, the burns were scowling at me to do so. I had to find a mentor, or tis shallow lighting would swallow me.

Hole.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan: **Freddy beddy…

**Fred: **_-purrs-_

**Kirby **_–up a tree- _That thing is vicious!

**Jordan: **_-Fred rolls over so Jody can rub his belly, and Jordy rolls her eyes- _Yeah sure is vicious.

**Kirby: **But. But…he is.

**Jordan: **_-gets up- _Well whatever I'm going to get a soda I'll be back.

**Kirby: **NO JORDAN!  
**Jordan: **_-walks away looks back- _You'll be fine!

**Fred: **Mahwah alone at last….

**Kirby: **NOOO


	7. Hello, Mrs Snuggs

**Kirby: **Jordan uh is off for now, so this one will be hosted from me and…uh…uh.

**Fred: **ME THE ALL POWERFULL FRED!

**Kirby: **Yeah, uh him. What happened to that kitty voice?

**Fred: **Made up, so Jords wouldn't expect a thing. And it worked! I mean, who wouldn't love a cute tiger.

**Kirby: **Yeah, _-gulps- _cute tiger.

**Fred: **Heh, heh , heh, now you and me are alone and I can finally…

**Kirby: **_-scared- _Finally to w-wh-what?

**Fred: **Eat this candy bar I'm starving!

**Kirby: **_WHAT?_

**Fred: **I know, Jordy won't let me have candy but you will right?

**Kirby: **_WAIT YOUR NOT GOING TO EAT ME OR STEW ME OR TORTURE ME WITH YOU CAT SKILLS?_

**Fred: **_-confused- _Cat skills?

_Sorry about the long update, but were now on 7! YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! So anyway this one is about Courage, and his life. Please read. IM IN NEED OF REVIEWS! PU-LEEEEEESE? _

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

Ever been chained to a tree? Yes, a goddamn tree. Yeah, I thought so. Well if you want to let the cat of the bag, yes, I've been chained _and _roped to a tree. The night was exceedingly chilly, and I burred in my thin coat, and the blanket I snubbed that was looking more appetizing by the minute. Food. Oh god, I was hungry. The horrible night time weather didn't only make my skin barb, but the ravenous hunger lurching around my stomach gurgle so loud, it felt as if the stomach itself was cussing Cam off.

Camron was snuggle up in his cobalt sleeping bag, his body warm and generated, with a great big smirk beaming at me on his pale cheeks. Oh how did I want to just nip that criminal smirk off that pasty face. I shifted my weight a bit, edging that scrumptious (A/N He doesn't want to eat it BTW he's just REALLY cold) blanket. My body was crying for that warmth, but I once again rebuffed, the offer was delectable, yes, but ghastly like sacrificing. And I_ refused_ to surrender. I glanced, noticing Courage stroll up to me, that downy coat just ruffling in the wintry breeze. I leaned down my nose kissing the frosty dirt, and tried to roll up, generate some body heat for warmth. Courage lay beside me, and his fur was a sauna on my left calf, I tilted into him.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it; I knew that after that nasty shock Cam wouldn't be too happy about it." Courage smirked; I guess Cam really was fed up with me and my ironic clumsiness and rebellious attitude. I snorted, and leaned in a little more, that mulch coat as if an electric blanket.

"So, why can't you do that cool warm thing you did with me to get warm?"  
"Oh Warm Lighting? I could, but I'd be short circuited in a few minutes." I sighed and altered my weight a bit, I felt down right shameful in front of my newfound friend to confess this.

" I…I can't control anything anymore it seems. I-I ju-just don't know what to d-d-o…" I stuttered, the words bubbling from my throat. I never felt so vulnerable, and it was heart-wrenching just trying to shield myself as I once did. But ever since Cobalt Voltage…nothing has been the same.

Courage had a perplexed expression flashing on his soft face. He gently nudged my fur.

"Spark? What are you talking about?"

"…Nothing." I shudder, and then leaned in his warm furry coat. He sighed, and then leaned back; he rolled on his belly, and then scrambled up. He looked at the collaboration of itchy ropes and rusty chains, with a quirky smile, his right leg shone with the moonlight as the strange grapple peered from his kneecap. Resembling a minute camera it inched near my cackling chains, I flinched, as the sizzling beam of cranberry light purred from the engine's base, I watched in awe, as my chains and rope started to melt away. The ones clutching my chest loosened, and I could feel the scratchy ropes that once curled around my legs making them sting with pain, drop and plunder into the raw dirt. The whistle of the machine dimmed, as it tucked the grapple back into the kneecap, and I found myself absolutely free from ropes and chains.

I had a big grin beam on my face; I pranced around Courage, and then kept on humming 'Thank yous' over and over again. I felt as if I was swallowed in a perpetual era, and I circled the disastrous tress, whizzing around the roots that bit into the earth.

I decrease my hyper situation, and then trot over to Courage in a cocky stride. He smiles at me, and I give a goofy smirk.

"Thanks…so…uh…where did you come from?"

"Well, that's a weird question."  
"I'm nosy. What can I say?" (A/N That reminds me of someone…hmm…) I grinned, and then twisted a bit in his ruff.

"Well," Courage hung his head, his face was shadowed in shame, "I was once living in this, the forest that we're actually in now so to say."

He gestured out to the heavens, and the forest cooed as he motioned to the large trees hovering them. I leaned back in the tree's knob shaped hallow opening, listening intentionally curious.

"My sister and I one day ventured out farther than usual. Seems these days too many Pokemon are getting caught to eat." (A/N I always wondered that.)

"You mean, you eat meat?"  
"Why of course I do! I'm not some foul plant spitter," He tilted his head to me in a cocky smile. "No offense of course." Narrowing my brow, I shrugged off the insulting comment.

"Anyway, there was this asphalt road, and this raging monster busted after me! My sister yanked herself back in time, but I…got hurt." With stuttered words, he cringed then took a deep breath trying to muster a sigh. He was though unable to, and just sniffed a curse.

"Well, then when I woke up, I was strapped up, and I could feel these weird pointy things prodding my insides. I tired to you know, get up and flee, but I was so weak. I couldn't even move my muscles, this weird acorn shaped plastic cup, made me woozy, and I couldn't tell what was going on. But I was so worried for my sister, though I fell asleep regrettably. When I woke up, I was still restrained yes, but I also had part of this weird equipment clinging to me. I tried to gnaw it off, but it was screwed into the fabrics of my skin. I tried to squeal, but no audible noise was uttered from my throat! I fidgeted in my holders for hours, but no one came. I fell asleep again, and woke up to more pointy objects intruding my space, I growled for my voice had returned. This strange black human taped back my ears, and they began to shave of the remains of my fur. All that wonderful brown locks toppled to the ground. They then started to peel away my skin, I had winced because I though that it would of course hurt. But I was so numb, that as the meat was stripped, I couldn't even feel the sweating fingers gliding over my skin."

I shuddered, this tale was becoming more gruesome as it exceeded. I felt as if hurling was about to come to mind, as I imagined a defenseless Courage. Trembling and having his mutton be pulled away. I grumbled, and kneeled to the wobbly bark, trying to hold back my tongue from spiting me. Courage gave me a look of understanding.

"I know, horrible. Well, I had forced myself to sleep, and when I awoke, not only did I have more gear saddled on me, but also my sight had changed. I had a different eye, my replacement a mechanic one that was seared in red, but I could zoom and look behind me. I felt as if some sort of machine, and it scared the hell out of me. At first, I tried to thrash out my cyborg eye; I was so petrified that I didn't care if I was half blind. As long as this demon mechanism was off of me. But the eye proved very strong, and it was sealed in my former socket forever. For a few days, I was coupled with my whitewashed sheets; this strange hook bound me to it. So I draped there, and the pasty people served me unappetizing food, I never saw the black one again. I got unhappy with my humdrum days, and I was eager to escape. But I couldn't find anything to do, and to add to it I was always drowsy! I struggled as I shrieked for my sister, but she never came, and my heart grew heavy with worry. One day, an auburn skinned woman entered my room; she held this strange shining needle that sputtered as she shoved the bud. I tried to bite her bloody red fingers, (A/N Nail polish guys don't freak ) but she certainly proved her quickness, for it had already pierced my vein as I tried to budge my head. The horrible numbing feeling shimmied up my body again. And I started to drift as she carried me through the claustrophobic halls squinting to eye my sister. For many animals lay ill rolling in sheets and bundled in hooks, though none of them freak cyborgs." Courage suddenly had tears slide of his metal, I rushed to comfort but he blocked me and avoided my gaze. Peering at the glows of the rugged moon.

"They took me to this black room. God, it was so black. The woman rammed me into its darkness, and I couldn't even walk, the numb feeling was spiking up my feet and stung as if bees were drilling into me. (A/N Don't you hate it when your foot goes to sleep? AGH!) Suddenly, strange poppers appeared, they pointed at me. And when they did these weird pulses glinted in my machinery, I struggled to run. But running did not work, my legs still disabled. My machine tensed and then these strange instruments peeked from my right leg, and they did the strangest stuff. Jeez I don't even know half of them; they were like the Shiner that melted your metal! I've name a few like Shiner, Seer, Roper, all ending in 'er' I guess." He chuckled.

"But, as time wore, the numb feeling unfortunately shone away, and pain usually was the end of my tiring day as the poppers cruelly teased me. Once the door opened, my legs couldn't even move. And I was jostled back to my room, to have my grotesque dinner served to me. And like that, weeks drew by. Everyday was stuffed with the poppers torturing games, and as he days wore I grew more experienced in my new allies (A/N Machines). And the desire of leaving was expanding, I knew the schedule, and before my games, I daydreamed of me and my sister finally leaving that cursed place. I also daydreamed of my sister. Was she turned to a horrible robot? I never knew, but I wished she had scurried away before the humans caught her. But in my gut, I know that she was and still is there. Because, these humans were a match, but of course nothing I can't handle."

He muttered a cackle, and then looked at me with beady black eyes, glistening in emotion. Uncomfortable in my situation I nodded, hoping in my pumping heart that he was feeling better.

"So, one day, as that pale woman tried to stab me with that needle. I used my Echoer, as the mirror blinded her, gas slipped through the room. My leg, can produce this sleeping gas that is gloriously effective. I user Shiner to dissolve my strap, and ran for it. Once I did, the security already was booted in, but I scuffled with my devices and they were blurred in fog and burned. I shuffled through rooms, and tried to unlock gates, but they were strong not even Shiner could melt them away, so I sprinted out of there. Once I did, I hid in the trees all day. I could hear bulky men, and frantic woman search for me. But I ducked in the company of branches until nightfall. And for days, before I met you and Cam, I was searching for Arya my sister."

I was downright shaking the story was bruising my soul. And I could hardly believe it had ceased to an end. I crouched near the remains of my ropes and chains, I could feel my breathing sharpen. Courage mumbled, and then let his ears twitch listening for my response. We sat in a awkward silence for what seemed to be hours, but were only mere minutes. And I nodded, my decision made.

"We're going after them!"  
"What?" Asked a flabbergasted Courage.

"We're going to save your sister and all the other unfortunate Pokemon out there! We have to!"  
Courage desperately encouraged a no. He flapped his head, his pointed ears flapping.

"NO! They might catch us! And, I don't think I can go back there." He hung his head, and I gave a proud smile. Then ushered him to lift that heavy noggin.

"Maybe, but you could always get out again. And hey, you were caught when you got hit by a car! Besides, don't you want to find your sister?"

Courage had a hurt and angry expression on his face. He stood, and growled at me. I snarled back, our death glare spun each other in saddening hearts.

Courage softened his tone, "Of course I want to save Arya. Bu-but, I just am too scared. And I don't want you tossed to misery because of me."  
"Your not tossing nor are you scared. You're just worried, but our plan will work!"

"What plan?"  
"We're working on that." I grinned.

"Will you do it?"

A silence was conducted after that comment but then he cocked his head, and held out a paw.

"Let's do it!"

_**Jordan and Kirby cut! **_

Courage and I were sprinting from camp. I tussled behind him, he was bloody fast. And my limbs were sore of chains; I gulped and then gasped leaping to Courage's side. He smirked and I was once again tussling. I peered over my shoulder; we were close a few miles. So, so, close.

Why is it always me!?!

Why, are you asking I'm cursing my own existence? Well, because I was suddenly snatched by my arrow tail. Because a voice echoed in my ears, as it spoke to me. Because of it's fake sweet cherry smile.

"Oh Mrs. Snuggs, where have you've been?"

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan: **I'm back!

**Kirby: **Oh fun.

**Fred: **Gro Grodan!

**Kirby: **_-points- _Hey! You're talking like a cat again!

**Fred: **Gri gron't gret grim Grody.

**Kirby: **WHY YOU!  
**Jordan: **STOP! What the hell are you talking about Kirby? He ALWAYS talks like this!

**Kirby: **OH yeah, and he doesn't also NOT TRY TO EAT ME!

**Jordan: **Oh yeah, you look like you've been almost put in a boiling pot _–rolls eyes- _

**Kirby: **Yeah but he! Ugh! I swear to god!

**Jordan: **_-shoves Kirby in his room- _I think you should go to sleep Kirbs, good night!

**Kirby: **Wait, but no! NO!  
**Fred: **_-smiles-_


	8. Cleansing

**Jordan: **Hello, well today Kirby can't join us for um 'special' reasons.

**Fred: **Grody, gry gront Griby grike gree? _–Says in a fake sad tone- _

**Jordan: **Oh, uh, he LOVES you! He just, um forgets…

**Fred: **Grogets?

**Jordan: **Yeah! Well Freddy, I'm going to go to the store watch Kirby.

**Fred: **_-mutters under breath- _Oh, I'll watch him alright…

**Jordan: **What's that, Freddy?

**Fred: **Gruh, Grothing!

**Jordan: **'Kay be back soon!

**Kirby: **NO JORDAN! DON'T! I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND! DON'T LEAVE ME! NOO!

**Jordan: **_-nervous- _REALLY special Fred.

**Fred: **_-Jord leaves- _Heh, heh, heh.

'_Kay back and better than ever, I got some questions so here._

_**Ri2-**__Okay well, here's all your answers…_

_1. The chain came from Cam, after Spark shocked him he tied him up cause he was fed up with it. (There are hints in the chap look)_

_2. Uh, yes Dusclops are ghost Pokemon, I'm not sure of what you mean by corpses but I'll look. Also that Dusclops will defiantly appear later in this story!_

_3. Scar's scar (lol) will be revealed later _

_Btw no offense Spar's name is __**Spark**__ not Sparks._

_**Rosecrystal- **__-Hugs- __My favorite reviewer and buddy! (yeah Kirby is jealous lol) Anyway, thanks! And I love the Hybrid theory believe it's on my favs. _

_**Capybara- **__Me too, lol I'm just kinda going along. But –looks around and whispers- I gotta plot all set up now:D _

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

There are good names, and then there are bad names. Good names would be like a name such as (A/N these are in my opinion, I love 'em) Grayer or Ellie, names that are unusual yet refined. Then there are those bad common names such as Bill or Tim, widespread one syllable names that just bore your head. But through all the good names and the bad names, there are the _atrocious _names. Now through these rare _atrocious _names, there is always one dope out of a bunch, that names their pet or child something idiotic. One example? Mrs. Snuggs.

I woke up sleepy eyed; I almost half expected to see a snoring Courage leaning on my prickly chains. But instead, I aroused to the constant irritating hums of this lumpy woman. I shifted my weight to the left of my copper blanket she had wrapped me in. Then groaned, when I felt the bitter chill of the pin bounding my back-breaking package together. I nibbled it off, though my vision blurry of the room, I snapped them shut. Afraid of what I'd see. When I was finally torn from my embrace, I creaked them open, only to be slapped by a burst of carmel lights shun me. I squeaked softly, and then let them flutter until the whole dungeon I had been slammed in came into focus.

With a stuttered gasp I was horrified at the dreadful sight. There was no other color than purple. (A/N Hey, I'm tired of pink) The whole room was drenched in lavender fumes, and poured violet paint. The chairs reeked of lilac and the table's paintings even the books were smoldered in plum. The whole sight was bright, and it stung the pupil's core of my eyes. Murmuring, I glanced around for the moron who had dubbed me my _atrocious _name Mrs. Snuggs. Oh god, how was I hailed as Mrs. Snuggs? When I spotted her, she had a large swollen mauve dress, though it was coiled in ruffles, it also stunk of curls, and I wrenched at the hideous dress swerving at my nose. Her hair was burnet though it was glazed in silver, eyes were locked in an azure stare, and long fluttery eyelashes made my stomach do back flips at her flirty outlook. She gave a large grin, and then spooned me in her fat arms; I shuffled, squirming to be released from my bulgy hug. When I was not unconfined, as a last resort I squeezed my cheeks. But no familiar bite of pain pierced the skin of my cheek, and I was amazed. Had Cobalt Voltage swallowed my whole lighting?

NO.

It was my new acquaintance, my _interesting_ captor. As I slid my paws over my former scaly cheeks, I noticed no scratchy feeling came. Only the brisk blubbery sensation of rubber, when I snapped my head to a nearby amethyst shaded mirror, I saw two pale purple ovals coating my once burgundy circles. I franticly tried to scrape them off, but they stuck and the rubber started to burn my cheeks, I squealed rubbing my face into the cloth of the ugly dress my hijacker wore. I could hear her cackles and I snarled quietly in the smoky pain of the rubber.

"Oh, oh, oh, Mrs. Snuggs, you know that trying to do that won't be any good! Now Mrs. Snuggs do you like the _new _room? I believe green at the time wasn't my style." Her voice crackled with the tone of a foolish teen, but was smeared in craziness. It was enveloped in a strange aura which made her voice screech. It made my ears sting, and the hair on the back of my yellow neck raise.

She then lowered me down, but carefully, I could still feel the pangs of the rubber burned in my skin. She set me on the plum couch, and scooted me down into some feathery pillows. Resisting, I laid my aching skull on the soft fabric and slipped off. When I saw the door creak as it closed, and the round face of the wrinkly insane woman keeping me captive, I noticed something. A silky sphere of fur, slapped in brown, there were dark rings circling the orb's hips, the four streaks glistened obviously groomed. Hidden between the ends of ball, were two long stick-like things and they were laying flat on the head of the sphere. Intrigued, I crept slowly, making my movements vitally gentle; I stroked the luscious ball of fur. The ginger touch made the ears twitch, and a moan slurred from the throat of the curly beast. Shocked, I leapt back, making my aching limbs bristle, I gasped in horror as the encompassing creature, lifted its thick head. The creature was slick, as if a bobbing pin freshly polished, it swooned a bit, gnawing its ear note even noting my presence. Once it snapped its bobbing pin head toward me, its big green eyes I noticed were missing something. As I leaned in, I noticed it. The creature's eyes were glazed white.

It was blind.

The flecks on the plump cheeks were tingling, and its eyes made my heart have a poison sulking feeling drowning in my chest. The pasty eyes stared head on, but not understanding why I was there.

"Don't worry, I see you. Sorta." The voice was warm, and suddenly I felt much more comfortable. The hot breath in its throat crooned in my misty throat, and I gave a wobbly smile, though it was useless, for I was seen by no one.

"Hello, looks like she caught another one. What's your name?" The voice, it sounded so much like, I couldn't go back there. But I wanted to remember her cool voice, that was making my knees buckle. Clogged throat aching, I knew that the familiar voice was making me uncomfortable. And I shifted my blue eyes away from the terrible pallid orbs ogle blindly.

So hypnotized, I forgot about the creature. And it gave an impatient, _humph, _which made me quiver; remembering the sharp tone of Flick's voice. I traced my arms and steadily answered the creature.

"Um…Spark. I-I, H-How , W-W-What are you?" _Great approach Spark really! _Of course my brain was shudder with the thought of this strange creature. Her varnished white eyes, that glimmered as the purple lights glared on the pasty pupils. Making my cobalt eyes squint, and hers stretch wide open. She twisted herself out of the web of pillows she was buried in. Then gave a disfigured smile.

"A Furret silly" She neared me, and took a whiff of my scraped shoulder. "You're hurt; I can smell the cracked blood."

She suddenly leaped off of the violet poof of a couch. I saw her jostle off into a few choice things, as she retreated in a lilac cabinet that was stuffed slapped paint purple. She tipped her head, smelling the bottles carefully, I twitched my nose, seeing if I could sense any odor drifting from the painted bottles-which I suspected my crazy hostess had done-but there was none. Just the stench of battered paint. After a few minutes off sniffing, the Furret snatched a short and stumpy bottle slapped in paint.

She pranced back, her giant mutated lips bubbling with excitement. She grinned, and then plopped the squat bottle in my lap. Tilting her furry head to the far left, she ushered me to crack open the bottle. So I gnawed on the cap, the bitter paint staining my tongue, until it popped off. Turning up to my blind associate, she pawed around the couch, when she grasped two orange colored pills, then gingerly handed them to me. I gulped them down, wondering how that would assist my injury. After my mouth was sore from paint, I sighed quite loudly.

"My name is Kiki. And I see you met Flip, or that's what I call her; I've never known her REAL name. She has so many she calls herself its impossible to keep up. So I call her Flip, because she's always changing."

"Huh?"

"Oh, well she right now is Miss Platypus, but only three weeks ago she was Miss. Tree. She has phases, and I think she has mental problems."

_Oh, you think? _Though I was trying to be polite, I grunted in response, finding myself nodding my battered head, though she did not notice anything but my muffled grunt. I beamed at her patched lips, they were puckered, and the lines of stitches cut through their pink presence. I cringed, and suddenly Kiki's paw trembled upward.

"May I?"

"What?"

"Find out what you look like." Her face held a delicate expression, and the cool voice, the cool motherly voice was making my heart thud. Her fingers twitched eagerly.

"Um sure."

Her paw glided itself gloriously to my face, and her paw trickled over my face. It ceased over every crease of my face. Her fur bristled over my cheeks, and caressed my chin. She fingered my eyelids, and pinched my nose, the whole scene made me uncomfortable at first. But as the time drew on, I relaxed enjoying the soft feeling of her paws. Once she ended rubbing my ears, she gave a kind smile. And her cool voice wafted once more through her ripped lips.

"You must be very handsome. What color are your eyes?"

I blushed, no one had ever called me handsome. Except for…No, no! I violently shook my head, and soaked in the words for a minute.

"Blue."

"Oh yes, very handsome. You are a Pichu correct?"

I once more grumbled to her correct response. She seemed so calm, and quite ecstatic to have a companion, and the feeling of her petite paws sliding so tenderly that it made me shiver was stained in my brain.

"I could tell, you all have the most fantastic ears, and the smallest noses." The blushing was horrible. I was relieved for her blindness, for my eyes were darting everywhere, while my cheeks seared red. And I didn't know how to respond to compliments. Kiki gave another wrinkled smile. And my curiosity about her blind disability and the crumpled lips, that I couldn't stop my own tongue from spitting it out.

"How'd you get blind?" My rudeness made me want to smack myself in the head. What an idiot I was!

She giggled, and sighed softly. I was befuddled by her reaction.

"Oh honey, I've always been blind. Ever since I was a little pup." She found this amusing, and slanted her head in joy.

"Oh, what about you lips?" _RUDE, RUDE, RUDE! WHO DO I THINK I AM? _I found myself a little disturbed with me insulting myself, as I shouted curses that echoed in my cranium. I glanced at my shoulder, as I saw spider like webs dangle over it's remains, healing in a peculiar way. Mean while, Kiki's cheerful mood dimmed, and she frowned. Her eyes though in a white trance, watered.

"My, my father, he got this sickness. I think its called babies (A.N it's rabies don't worry!) or something but-" She sniffled in a heart-wrenching way. I flinched quietly, and inched to comfort, but I held back by my common sense of her not needing of me. "He grew mad, and started to kill off my family, all of my brothers died, and my mother told me to run while she sacrificed herself to have time for me to escape. She knew of my disability, but she also knew I wasn't handicapped thoroughly. I watched her helplessly die. Though she tried to protect me, I peeked from her side foolishly." Wiping off cracking tears, and salty new ones. Kiki gave a soggy sigh.

"He bit my lips, and it was unbelievably painful. When my mother tore him off me, she was weak. I ran for it. And as she died, my father was still bustling with energy. I ran but he was faster. And his foamy lips were inches from my tail, he almost snapped at it. But then this big crack snapped in the air. I stopped idiotically, but a unknown force made a great big hole crush into my father's side. He was bleeding horrifyingly, when I knelt near his dying body. The reek of blood and urine was staining all over him. I watched him bleed to death. I tried to mumble something, but my lips were too damaged to speak. And I lay there crying over my deceased family, fearing for my life also, the loss of blood exceeded great. When suddenly, this big mad was hovering over me. He wore strange denim clothes that stretched over his pale legs like snakes, coiling up to his shoulder; a shirt was stuffed underneath. A great big stick was leaning at his side. Its company made me frightful; the big black nose was nearing my belly. The two fat holes were prodding me, and I whimpered. Suddenly though, he kneeled, and picked me up, with the great big stick slung over his back. I feared for my father body, but he swung him over in a big leather pouch he had hung on his shoulder. He took me to a big red house, it smelled horribly of tobacco, but he stitched my lips together. And before I knew it, I had my voice returning, though I never spoke to his great big Houndoom, whom never seemed very fond of me anyway. I turned into a house pet, and found my nights being curled up in the denim man's lap, he was quite kind, what he did with my father body, I never knew. But I was calmed knowing that it wasn't ravaged by time. I never spoke, but I thought a lot, and most of it wondered if one f my brothers survived. I did have eight after all. But my body was tired; I had become plump in the laziness of house petdom. So one day, as the denim man exited the house near sun down as he always did, accompanied by the Houndoom and that ghastly stick that always furrowed big snaps in the air at night. Once the door creaked open, I burst out the door; the plaid shirted man was flabbergasted but sent the drooling Houndoom at me. It chased me to this great big hut of a house; the door was open so I sprinted in. And as I did, the door slammed behind my arse, and I once then for the first time smelt the-at the time-peachy scent of Flip. I was desperate to escape, but Flip was strangely intelligent, and never left the house, so I never left."

The story seemed almost as long and as sadly gruesome as Courage's past. Courage! I suddenly scrambled from my stance of listening to the Furret's story. I quickly leapt off the couch, scratching at the mauve door. I was terribly afraid, had she taken him? Or was he still running? Did he notice my absence? Of course he did! Did he? Would he even care? Was he looking for me? Or was he already at the lab, searching for his long-lost sister? I screamed Courage's name, my throat sore from the pills. With the frantic panic rearing in me, I paced all over the blossom rug, and curled in a ball next to the couch. In my utter dread, Kiki slid from the couch. Her pinpointed glared at the trim of the couch, though I knew were directed to me.

Squishing her broken lips together, she leaned into me, and curling her tail around my frail body. I suddenly felt unbelievably tired. The pills, they made me weary, I had drowsy eyes look at Kiki, and she whispered in my ear.

"You probably won't see him again." Her voice hushed and cooed.

"You, you gave me those on purpose!" I accused a yawn stifling through me.

"Yes, now go to sleep, before she comes in." She neared closer, her whisper horribly morbid. "You'll never escape."

I was boiling in anger. My whole body quivered in hate, she had tricked me! She knew I would do this! She knew that I would resist and swallow those pills. What an idiot I am! What s she going to do when I….

It was too late to think further, I was soon dozing in Kiki's arms.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

_Wha-where am I? _My mind was foggy, when I awoke to the sudden intrusion of a slam interrupting my sleep. I rolled over in disgust, suddenly seeing the sleeping face of Kiki. She softly snored, and my rage soon returned as I remembered her trickery and my foolishness. I growled her awake, and she heard me lifting her head, not even bothering to open the glazed eyes she had she smirked. And I was too numb to get up and tear her to shreds.

Though even if I was, a sudden intruder peered in between me and Kiki. Her great big wine colored glassed with fake piercing diamond studs carved in them, they slid to the tip of her witch nose. She slid her wrinkling hands around me; and shook me in the air. The sudden awakening made em snarl, and stupidly try to shock her brains out. But the terrible rubber that smoldered in my skin, I yelped in absolute pain. And the rubber bits snug on my cheeks bit the skin of me, and I whimpered in a nasty shock. Feeling my legs bite with numbness.

"Oh, Mrs. Snuggs when do you ever learn?" Her hideous face made me balk, and I bowed my head in awful shame. She cackled, and then placed me beneath her underarm-which made me want to puke of the disastrous smell-leading me out the door. Though my heart hoped to be outside, I wasn't, instead I was in a quaint purple bathroom just as disgusting as the other, and it was smeared in purple. She slammed me in the bathtub, and braced a collar around my neck, though I refused, she restrained me eventually. My muscles weak and the sleep were still just starting to wear away. Flip grasped the knobs of the bathtub. And I whined in terror as I saw the acid water inch near me. I squirmed, but Flip grabbed me, and crammed my head on the bathtub tile.

My skull was smashed and I could feel the blood trickle down my lip. I felt so horribly weak, it seemed almost alien, a few hours ago I slumbering beside Courage in warmth off his ruff. I sobbed as the water stroked me; I never felt anything so hot. I squealed, the water was burning me, I rolled and cried underneath the grasp of Flip. She laughed horridly as the water floated on my sides, the burns became all over and Flip started to bucket them on me. I could feel my skin wear away, and the blood slim all around the tub. I gasped, being drowned in the blistering water, and it burned my skin. Big fat bubbles popping up on my skin, I screamed and shouted. But Flip kept telling I had to be cleaned. And I was cleansed of most of my fur. Half off my belly abandoned me to the scorching heat, some on my head leaped while most fled of my legs. I suddenly just surrendered, my body ached, and she lifted me out of the tub, the liquid still churning in the large bowl. She bundled me in a package of towels, and the nakedness of my fur from my belly and legs was foreign. And we returned to the bright room. I swayed over to her breast pocket of her plum shirt, and I noticed something. A lighter. Though I stared at it breathlessly, I couldn't breathe. I coughed as she placed me next to Kiki, who was tearing up.

She raced to me, though her eyes couldn't show worry, her face did. Her cheeks were crouched up, and her lips were trembling. And face cracked with dead tears. And she sobbed in my towel and left over fur. Tears soaked in my thin coat, it burned and I whimpered helplessly.

She whispered.

"Oh god, I though she'd, I was trying to. Oh god." She neared me, and asked.

"Are you dead?"

My eyes cracked open.

"Why do you care?" 

Her eyes bled with more salty buckets. She buried her bobbing pin head in my belly.

"I was trying to hide you! I thought she wouldn't find you if I hid you, but she stole me when I was dozy, and snatched you from me! I never knew you went to the tub until I heard your screams! I tried so hard to help you! But the door was locked. Oh god I am so glad you're alive."

The realization of her helping made em guilty. But I was too tired to move, she unbuttoned me. Then shielded me in the giant snake of a tail she had. Weeping in my back, I shuddered and gasped a meager attempt.

"What do you mean?"

Kiki trembled with fear, and nudged me cautiously.

"You have no idea how many Pokemon she has dragged as Mrs. Snuggs. So many have all perished from her cleansing attempt. Only you and me are the survivors." She raised her fur, and horrible burns were furnished there. They were caked and scars traced over them.

I started to cry myself, and clung to her. We had to get out.

"Does she do anything else?"  
Her eyes watered.

"Yes."

I stretched and whispered in her ear. My new found friend and me were in total jeopardy. And the sudden idea whistled in my brain, so hard the buzz made me wonder.

"I have a plan."

_**Jordan and Kirby cut! **_

**Fred: **_-Kirby is in a tree screaming while Fred is trying to eat him- _Come on Kirby, I just wanna talk!

**Kirby: **NO! ARE YOU JOKING ME!  
**Fred: **_-sighs- _Maybe a little bit.

**Kirby: **_NO WAY YOU'RE LIKE FLIP! YOUR ABSOLUTELY INSANE!_

**Fred: **Kirby you hurt my feelings.

**Kirby: **Hah! Like I'll fall for that!

**Fred: **_-starts to cry- _

**Kirby: **Uh Fred?

**Fred: **WAH!

**Kirby: **Fred?

**Fred: **WAH WOO WAH!

**Kirby: **…Fred?

**Fred: **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Kirby: **_-climbs down to comfort- _I'm sor-

**Fred: **_-gets up perfectly fine- _HAH GOT YOU NOW!  
**Kirby: **Damn my conscious!


	9. The Plan

**Jordan: **Hello my readers! Today I have a new chap for Sparks! And I must say it is AWESOME!

**Kirby: **_-(Kirby is wrapped all the way in bandages) muffle- _

**Jordan: **Oh yeah, Kirby got hurt, I don't know how. Fred said he fell down stairs!

**Kirby: **_- muffle muffle!-_

**Jordan: **Hmm, we don't have stairs though…I wonder…KIRBY!  
**Kirby: **_-...muffle?- _

**Jordan: **You took Fred out of the HOUSE! IAM ASHAMED OF YOU!

**Kirby: **_-…muffle…-_

**Jordan: **_-sigh- _What am I going to do with you…

_Hey yall Iam so ready to start up this chap IAM SO EXCITED YAYYAYAY! I love this by the way…_

_Also Capy I did what you said thanks for the suggestion.._

_**Jordan and Kirby cut! **_

_Spark is leaning on the mauve couch. His face is crunched, as if someone has gotten a great leather shoe and crushed it under its burgundy heel. He leans over calling for Courage, but no one comes, suddenly the purple room inks black. And the horrible lust to kill lurches into the smashed faced Pichu's heart. He gets up, slowly though, for he is now all naked, no fur reigns on his bruised body. Underneath the bruises blue wells up, like a giant bubble, it bobs its azure head. Spark inches the bathroom, still shouting Courage's name. But suddenly his mouth is no longer audible. His throat burns with his handicapped ability to speak. Spark walks into the now black bathroom, and he sees Kiki, though its not Kiki, it appears like a hybrid of Kiki and Courage, it has Kiki's slinky body, with Courage's muscular long legs. The legs are purple and robotic, while its face has Eevee ears and patched lips. Both eyes glimmer one red one grey. Both smeared in purple. It cocks its head to Spark, and begins to speak._

"_Escaping is illegal, you'll Flip." This voice was contorted; it bled with unbelievable likeness of Flip's Courage and Kiki's voices. It made Spark cringe, and his rammed face swayed. He lunged to tear the animal apart; its ugly face was making Spark horribly disgusted. Though the wanting to snap the neck of the strange creature, he slipped and landed with a thud in the ivory tub. Suddenly, the hot water steamed the bathroom, making the skin peel of Spark. With shouts of horror Spark, he dove for the door. But was stopped, and Cobalt Lighting's giant snake rises from its grave! It arches its humped bag, and huge wings sprout from its side, the cloak near its head swiveled, and Spark gasped. After darting to bite him, he clutched the sore throat of Spark, and his disfigured face cried in envy. It spits him out in the Viridian, its tongue dripping with poison lilac. It's face shrouded by shadow, it speaks._

"_You're time has come!" _

_And suddenly the snake opened wide, ready to swallow._

I woke up with a shiver, I found myself bleeding in a puddle of sweat behind the mauve couch. I cringed, and gingerly tore myself away from the slumbering Kiki. We were at the time, being concealed behind the arch of the back of the couch. Though Flip hasn't returned from, whatever she does, we were very cautious. This was especially for Kiki, after my episode with Flip, and the painful experience which haunted me in my nightmares, she was convinced that she would do everything that abided in her power to protect me. I shivered, the sudden nakedness with the loss of fur was absolutely killer, and I hoped that it would sprout back soon. Though I and Kiki did not converse much after the incident, she told off her hair loss, though it grew back in a short while, we would have to apply soothing cream, which was wedged beneath the purple couch. The blisters which were pumped with puss, were always boiling beneath my skin, the sudden awakening of the pain was at first was dreadful.

I had been snoozing in a minute in the amount of time of my terrible nightmare. I aroused with my sudden screams, the terrifying nightmares flashed through my brain and the blisters popped the puss leaking from their ugly exteriors. The scorching pain made my face contort and twit, Kiki awoke to my horrified cries. The memory of the water creeping on me was being uttered in my ear. And I scrambled to inch away from the hazardous liquid. Kiki had to hold me in her short arms, and wrap her slinky tail around me; I would shiver as she squeezed me tight.

I shouted for a cure. Anything, oh god I'll do anything! But there was nothing to do, but to lap them in cool water, and the searing pain sizzled underneath my skin. I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, though Kiki tried to shush me with comfort as if she didn't care about flip, I could tell by the lines of Kiki's face she was worried about her awakening. But there was no help now; we had to let my blisters do what they were ordered to do. The commands of the poison water turning them on their host. Kiki had explained that the water was absolutely _not _just hot water. The water was definitely poisonous; we weren't sure how or why Flip had grinned at such horrific nature. But the water had a chemical that was spooned with chlorine, gasoline, and other horrible substances. The liquid's purpose was to let the burns well, and the blisters pop frequently. They would bud up again, still as pale blue and as disgusting as ever. They'd bounce with the limp that I had, spraining my ankle was not a compliment to me, though Kiki was just glad I hadn't cracked my skull open like an egg.

Now though, I had grown pro with nursing my sore blisters. First, I had to lather the cream on them, but smoothly, and then we'd sneak water from the plastic cup resting on the bedside table. Once they were blended, another layer would smooth over the fat puss stuffed bubbles. Then, I'd have to bite my lip, and suck up the pain pulsing from their sticky insides. As I started scattering the second layer, I turned to the sleeping Kiki. I now know why her skin was horribly scared, and that mine would also be pink and blue with scars. Kiki groaned, and then reached out for me, I neared away, I had to let the cream soak in my body, and not let it be sponged away from her bristly fur. I stroked my ached ears, most fur was scraped from them, the blisters were popping painfully, and I wiped away the disgusting puss from the tips my ears, where coal black once reigned. Though this blister stage was only temporary, Kiki said it lasts for a few days, and then the soreness kicks in. And that could last for months.

She had described the symptoms of the blisters was unbelievably clear, and if I hadn't lived through it, I would have imagined it almost completely accurately. But that was not all left off the strange poison water, she explained the unbelievable soreness that kicks in after the blisters fade and leave scars, the soreness stings so much that walking is almost impossible, not even moving helps much. She also noted that your mind sleeps off into depression, her words had slurred off absentmindedly then, and they though had the tremor of torment soaking in. She whispered on how the thoughts of suicide were slipping into her brain, if she hadn't been so infuriated with Flip enough to stay breathing to plot revenge, the knife would have already ripped her wrists. With great horrid detail, she explained the 'games' that Flip would like to play, her words dragged an emphasis on the game she dubbed 'Gas Chamber'. It where she would toss you in the bathroom-where all her 'games' were played-and in the corner was a bucket of Chlorine and lead (A/N I read this in a book, I think it was called "A child called It" it made me cry ;-( ), suddenly a misty vapor would shroud the room. Kiki would have to slowly crawl to the air vent boarding near the bucket, she shove the bucket her farthest. Then her bones weak with weary recovering blisters would hoarsely breathe through the air vent. She noted that if the air had ever been switched off, she would be dead now.

It made me shiver just letting my thoughts swoon near it, just to think, I would have to live through that? Would I even live through it? Maybe, if my plan worked. Though I doubted it every second that was ticking away, it just seemed impossible, especially with my handicapped. But, Kiki explained ferociously that we had to do it in a matter of two days at _least. _She didn't want me to be too tender and mopey to not complete my part. This was very important. She also commanded me that we had to do it soon because it was in a matter of time before Flip popped up, her face eager for a fun game for me, which she was unsure if I could live through. I was unsure too.

The foam was seeping, salty tears were also stinging the ones that slipped down my partially pink and yellow cheeks. I thumbed the purple pad that I had hoped would be burned off by the dangerous liquid, but was not. It still clung to my cheeks with the ghastly though off melting away the skin and irritating my sensitive blisters. If my plan worked, and the squishy mesh was gone, and if we could escape, I would be greatly amazed of the feeling without the security binding my cheeks. Though I was horribly unhappy about this fraught woman, disabling my electrical abilities, I wasn't sure if my part could be played out. For deep in my heart, I was grateful for the icy feelings on my cheeks, I could not forget the problem I had before I even stepped foot in this place. My diminutive control lately on my powers, Cobalt Lighting's sudden appearance and what it meant, and why in hell can I hurt myself with a damn little thundershock? I never informed Kiki of these bumps in the road, I was too ashamed. A Pichu who can't do a thundershock without screaming? Now that's weird. And I admit, I think so too. But my embarrassment would have to lay off sooner or later. Because I would have to consult her about before the plan, so maybe we could cook up a back up plan, if that was possible. This was probably the only chance to escape, there was nothing else. But I could imagine the surprise curling on her face, when she found out I could barley lit a spark? But, I had to do it. Maybe I could do it now…though I wish I didn't have to.

Kiki softly mumbled, and swayed a bit over in the ruffles hem of the backward couch. The fabric brushed her forehead, and her eyes creaked a bit. She yawned with a great amount of energy. Failing her stumpy arms and legs in a little dance, the white eyes still frozen glared at the rough carpet. She yawned once more before answering me.

"Your blisters acting up again?" She asked with a great heavy tone on her breath.

"Yes." I whispered the great pangs of pain were just acting up. There were always three phases to the blisters popping. When you first applied the cream, they stung with a sharp twinge, but they weren't that bad. The cream would numb 'em up a bit, they'd start to pulse after the second minute. Once the lather off cream and water was applied, the pain shot up. The crying was hard to bear, because I would have to quickly with my aching fingers, swipe them off as fast as I can, so they wouldn't interfere. All the blisters would suddenly crash with blood; the blood-puss mix would also have to be wiped away fast too, so naturally many napkins were stored behind the couch. The last stage was the most comfortable one, the pain would dim away, but unfortunately my whole body would be numb for half an hour. Usually at that point, I'd drift to sleep. But now, the second stage was crawling in my skin (K/N (this is Kirby's note) I love that song!) and I was hastily snatching napkins, letting them softly swerve on my skin.

"Did you put the lather on?"  
"Yes, but right now I'm on the second phase. Damn it hurts."

Kiki smiled briskly. She notioned to me to get them thoroughly cleaned, I nodded slowly (though there was no use), and responded that I had a handful of napkins clutched through my palms. A few minutes slipped by, we both not speaking. But it wasn't awkward; Kiki supervised (in her own way) my handlings with my blisters, while I was rapidly tossing napkins. I finally calmed a bit, the second phase was only for fifteen minutes, though it was the toughest. I finally plopped my body on the back of the couch, my head heavy with a headache which was thumping horribly in my cranium. I weakly turned to Kiki, me too used to looking people in the eyes while I spoke, had a shudder tip toe up my spine, her grisly eyes lifeless.

"Kiki, I think I need to tell you something."

Kiki cocked her head, and looked at me an appalled expression on her face. I gnawed on my lip while waiting a response which took a half a minute for her to equip me with.

"What?"

_Here we go. This sucks. _I took a deep breath, I wasn't ready for this. But I had to.

"Well, you know my powers…" I said with a stretched mood.

"Yeah?"

Kiki's words were suspicious, her cheeks bustled, which showed me she was confused, I had grown used to her expressions.

"Well, before I met you I had a problem, a big problem."

Kiki looked at me still cautious. She leaned in to me closer; I was starting to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah?"

"Well you know you've never seen me with my electricity…"

I could tell by her scrunched face she was deeply annoyed. I'd probably be too.

"YEAH?"

I laughed half heartedly, trying to lighten the very intense conversation that was rippling through us. But to Kiki, this was not a funny matter; her face adhered with nothing but a serious complexion.

"I-I had this thing…it k-kinda showed up after I met my trainer. I called it Cobalt Lighting; it's this strange mixture of power. It's powerful yeah, but it shows up only from time to time. And when it started appearing, I-I couldn't c-c-control anything anymore! A-a-nd I'm not sure i-if I can do it Kiki! I just don't know anymore!" The numb feeling was gripping into my skin, and I burst to tears, my tongue fuzzy, I didn't even notice until Kiki approached me and started to gingerly stroke my face. Wiping away tears, I crushed into her; my crying was horribly out of control. I couldn't even control my emotions! Feeling horribly vulnerable, I snuck away from her light grip. I snuffled, then reared myself up, prepared for Kiki's response to this situation. Through blurry eyes, I could see her head hung down low, her lips twitched, her eyes even closed, probably a relief from the swooshing air conditioner. I stretched a bit, then parted my lips to add on to my confession, but my tongue was puffy, the thing felt as if it had swollen in my throat, and was enabling myself to speak. With a sniffle, I glanced at my legs, the numbness was seeping in, and I felt like a fat sponge basking until I was too raw to feel. I found myself lying on my back, I crawled to the couch's velvety back, and I leaned in the squishy exterior, anxiously waiting an answer.

"Oh god, what are we going to do…WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO!?!" Kiki shouted out in rage, and I was baffled as white tears glistened on her warm cheeks. They seemed to disappear in a steam. I was unsure on what to say, it was my entire fault, if I wasn't such a weakling I could do this! We could be free! Kiki could meet Courage, and I could be munching on hot food! We'd be off to save Courage's long-lost sister! Everything would be so much better! Everything was my fault. I stuttered, knowing Kiki's entire wound up pain, all her knots of hope to leave this god damned place, had diminished without a trace. And I had swiped it.

"I-I'm so, so sorry Kiki! It-it's my entire fault! All of it I'm so-so-so SORRY!" I shouted the words, they felt smashed in my skull, and they twirled in my head. And my tongue felt bruised, it rolled in my mouth, and I felt as if I was choking on it's pink contents. I gagged horribly; before Kiki could respond I was hunched over, the sinking feeling was wafting everywhere. I clasped my head, I was horrified of throwing up, and even more scared of the fact that Flip could appear at any second. Kiki rushed to me, but it was too late, I was coughing hard, my face had glowed red, and I gurgled in despair as I threw up horribly. Since I hadn't eaten in the last day, all it was was reeking clear water. Though just looking at it made me cringe, and beads of sweat trickle down popping cheeks. Kiki grabbed a handful of napkins, and laid it on the mess; she inched near me and placed a caring hand on my forehead. I was burning up, I could feel the sudden impression of heat crush into me. She tilted my head, letting small qualities of water dribble down my throat.

"Oh no not the fever not now." She murmured, and rubbed my head tentatively. I rolled my head, to try to speak to her, but she was right. The fever was bad, it was making my tongue so, so fuzzy, I gushed some words, but they were nothing but queer grumbles. My tongue was devilish, I gasped the thumping headache was arching. What was this? Kiki never mentioned any fever! This is ten times worse then blisters, man they could pop all day if they want just let this stop!

I whimpered, the abnormal numbness dimming away and the aching pain was rearing up to pounce, I was dead as to say. Maybe not literally, but it felt as if I was as cold as stone. I shivered, the marble feeling welling on my arms and goose bumps wavered all the way up. I shook as I stared at Kiki's concentrated face.

"It's okay, everything is okay. Nothing of this is your fault, it never was. You've actually _helped _me. Now this'll be for an hour or two, so bite your lip, your in for one hell of a ride." She urged in a whisper. Not my fault? I don't believe it! But her face showed no signs of a liar, no shiny eyes and no nervous expression.

"Wh-what's happening?" I whispered, it was barely audible, my mouth was sore. But then so was the rest of my body.

"I can't believe what an idiot I am, ugh! Why am I so dim?!" Kiki growled in frustration, of whatever her mistake was, I arched my back obviously in pain, though I wanted to know what was happening. Why was my body throbbing so?

"Um...w-w-what's h-happening! W-what'd I do?" I demanded in a chopped tone, though I tried to be as commanding as possible. That task _was _impossible, I could hardly speak looking authoritive should have been the least of my problems.

"No, no Spark you didn't do anything. It's my fault, not only did I not notice your handicap, but I forgot about the fever and didn't prepare." She whispered, and gently brushed the sweat brimming my brow. I cringed, and then moaned in the pounding that was slamming into my brain. That sweet numbness, I missed it so much at the time. Anything to disable this mad throbbing, swiveling I felt the sweat start to wane, but instead of dropping down heavily, it relieved itself in fat cluster, the drops sputtering down. Not helping was my wooly fleshy tongue, making my mouth sore and dense. I glanced at Kiki.

"Ki..ki w-why is-is this happening?" Kiki was hustling around in circles, that slinky tail waving around her hairy body. She didn't even look at me, she just kept pacing, a minute passed, and I could hear her mouth slurp open.

"When I first got in, that fever came, it was so intense, it'll only last a few hours…but its hard to do…"

"To do what?"

"Well, you have to uh…not fall asleep…"

"Th-that's fine! By bwill bwo bwrugh bwat bwickly." I snorted, my nose started to fill up, and nausea was increasing. I rubbed my nose hard with one hand, though I rubbed it raw it still was full. I snuffled for tissues, and then stuffed them in my hands, as I blew constantly in them. Not sleeping would be easy, would be simple, would be….

_NO! Can't sleep! _I groaned, and through the night, I fought through the furious headache the pangs bubbling in my stomach. I threw up four times in the night, each time feeling even more hallow before, I didn't bother nibbling on the crackers, I'd just puke them up. So I chugged water to quench my fevered thirst, and to clutch my hunger, though I felt dry and the constant burning in my throat stung as it flowed down. Thankfully my blisters didn't act up, so I leaned against Kiki for a few hours, and I listened to her rapid breathing, but her fur was so deep that it made the sweat soak it and me feel even hotter (if that was even possible!), so I curled on a patch of cool wood, not caring if I was out of the protection of the burly couch. The cool surface faded, so I was fitfully lumbering around to find a cool dry place. I gulped down more puke, and my tongue swelled more, so I hummed softly to myself. And that's how the night whispered by, though it didn't feel as if it was a whisper. More of a loud scream.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

The day that sun leaked in so suddenly it seemed, I could never forget. It had suddenly burst through my quiet time; I was seeping in the air conditioned air the fever had passed on slowly but surely in the dead of night, though the blisters started to pop again, it felt as if soft cuts compared to the roasting fire that was rubbed in my belly and brain. After nursing my injuries, sleep seemed impossible, so I stayed up, mumbling about our plan and if it would work, I reflected on my meeting with Cam how being captured by the skinny human changed my lifestyle so easily. How much pain had been thrusted upon me? All the past events seemed so unreal to me, the sweetness of the peaceful wood as if a distant memory. How could everything die away so fast? The irritating stuffy nose was still lingering in my nostrils; it was as if my body was testing me with these notions of horrible torture. I swiveled my nose, and grasped it between my paws. I glanced at Kiki, she slept so quizzically. She always muttered things in her sleep, she would roll and twist her tail and body was able to coil into so many positions it seemed impossible. I wondered if she was like a snake, the so many ribs lining along the slender cage of hers, maybe she didn't even have bones, was she all cartilage like a shark? The murmurs were most interesting, she kept mentioning a person named Koimo, it slurred through her lips so painfully, I felt a stab protrude my heart. When I realized, I knew nothing about her. She gurgled for her father and then her mother…and then me. Trembling she kept hushing to keep me safe, that I was the last, she had a mission. My skin crawled every time my name curled in the air; she gritted her teeth and Flip's name usually wafted soon after making her body wriggle and twitch. I never tried to comfort her. I just couldn't, I didn't know how.

She awoke in an interesting pose; her tail was linked between her toes while she lay on her back her head swung to the right with a sour smile on her face. She grumbled, and eyes cracked slowly open, the sleepy eye crumbling, she wiped her eyes then took a big breath. She obviously could smell me, for her head snapped to my direction, and she stumbled to my side. I started to wonder, what did _I _smell like to her? I knew what she smelled like, she reminded me of grass and the faint scent of cardboard, though it wasn't a beautiful smell, it was one of those comforting ones. I always smelled myself as dirt, but as I could tell Kiki had a more keen nose than I did, and my mind slipped on about it. A drowsy smile looped on her face, I returned the gesture and yawned exhausted sleeping was utterly needed.

"Bwey Bwebe bwat bo bwi bwell bwike?" My failure to toss the b's and w's in my literature made my cheeks burn with embarrassment. But Kiki laughed hardy like, and with a grin I could tell understand it.

"Ha, hmm well Sparky you _used _to smell like a peeled lime, and a bit of copper and rust. But now, you sorta reek, heh, you smell like blood, puss, sweat, and rust." She awkwardly admitted. I scowled, and I knew about the lime, I remembered my episode with Cam and the limes, and with the copper and rust, I knew the wires scents had rubbed off me. So I leaned against Kiki, as a sudden "forgive you' gesture. She returned it gladly.

"Are you ready?" She spoke carefully, her guarded tone made my heart thump, like a mad bass.

"Bwo" I answered pathetically, eyes closed blisters stinging.

"I am not forcing you into this you know that right Spark?" She said in an undertone, her tail swerving around her legs swiftly. I thought about her answer, I never thought about it before, but I could just stay here. Kiki and I could survive and I'd be away from Cam and that Flick, but then Courage's saddened face leaked in my mind. And I realized something. I couldn't hide. I had to help my friend, I had to find more about Cobalt Voltage and what was happening to me, I had to learn and not only help myself, but my…friends. Everything had to happen, my life needed to unravel, and it wouldn't do that hanging around here.

"Bwi bwo, bwat bwim bot bwfraid." I sighed, though it seemed to signal something. The highest voice that ever screeched in our ears.

So it started.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

"Mrs. Snuggs, Mrs. Cuddlekins! Where are my babies?" She cried out with a desperate flair.

It just had to be now, didn't it? I could feel my breath clogged in my throat, me and Kiki softly scuttled up, being careful of noise. She pushed me; it was my turn to be an apart of the plan. I groaned, this was going to suck.

I raced to her legs, as I started darting between them, I glimpsed at Kiki, crouching near a lamp. Flip with a baffled look on her face giggled. I could feel my heart plummet with that low crackle, sounded more like a dead cat than a person. She kneeled to cradle me in her arms; I fidgeted, trying to avoid her strong scent of lavender which was making my stomach sick. She pressed me to her wrinkly face, and I could feel the cracks in her skin, which made me quickly think. Would I turn out like this in my old age? _Let's first find out _if_ I become old. _My sarcasm floundered in my brain, and she snuggled me in her flabby chin. I peeked at her front pocket, yes! There it was like a golden beacon…or maybe a purple one…the lighter, it shined in the sunlight, and a chorus a 'thank god's roared in my brain. I stretched, if I could just knock that down…

But I couldn't Flip was too strong…

"Oh, oh Mrs. Snuggs how I missed you! I am so glad you went through the cleansing process, all my other friends were to weak to complete it. They all went to sleep!"

_Only you and I are the survivors. _Kiki's former words and Flips frantic ones made everything in me somersault. This woman really was dense, and cruel. She clutched me and there was only one thing to do.

_CHOP!_

My jaws held tight around her bloody ring finger, I could taste the thin blood and the silver on her ring. She howled in pain, and tried to yank me off, with my feet, I reached for the pocket. But she was swinging me everywhere, there was no way unless.

I groaned, I had to do this. I flung onto her bosom, holding for dear life, I thrusted the lighter to the floor, Kiki then suddenly tackled Flip, her tail twirling around the plump neck of Flip's. I would have to do this fast, I grabbed the lighter, and flicked the switch… a blue flame emitting I placed them on my cheeks. And to my delight they slowly melted away, the nakedness the vulnerable feeling of lighting crackled in my cheeks once more. For a moment I was glad, and I smirked, I wasn't weak anymore. But a second ticked as the second one peeled off, I realized that I was out of control again. I sputtered as they painfully zipped and zapped, and the blue wave and streaked through the smoky air. I yelled, for Kiki to let go of our hated captor. And she was then at that second, was tossed off by Flip. Her face steaming in rage, she reeled at me. I choked, too late.

Cobalt Voltage showed its twisted face, and I neared away, but the hurt was making my cheeks bruise and bleed, Cobalt Voltage didn't only reveal itself to a horrified Flip. _It smirked. _Cobalt Voltage rose its head up high, and I squinted and I saw two large flaps of dangerous skin. I strained and noticed that they were…wings? What was this thing? It dove for Flip, and she yelped in pain as it swirled around her. Cobalt fought and snickered in joy watching Flip struggle, I laid back, as if all my strength was drained. Two minutes which seemed as if two hours of hell ticked by, and Flip was on the floor her body smoking. I looked at her, and she got up with a limp. Her eyes on fire. She growled in a hoarse face.

"Mrs. Snuggs has been bad…I need to punish her."

_Oh god no.. _this was it, I was going to die here, with a stuffy nose and bloated cheeks. But then there was this sizzling, this churning on the door ahead. Flip flinched as she glared at the door.

Someone was melting it away…

_**Jordan and Kirby cut! **_

**Jordan: **Another fabulous chapter! I gotta go, Kirby is really stressed for some weird reason…

**Kirby: **_-MUFFLE!-_

**Jordan: **Hmm ever since Fred came back he has been acting weird…

_Hey well that was it weird eh? Well I'm starting up M.F again if you wanna know I'm ashamed, but I have a chap half way done. _


	10. Why me?

**Jordan: **Woah, that was fast…

**Kirby: **What?

**Jordan: **My typing…hey when did you get the bandages off?

**Kirby: **_-rolls eyes- _Its not hard to take off Band-aids.

**Jordan: **Those were NOT Band-aids, they were like white casts!

**Kirby: **Whatever, there's no difference.

**Jordan: **Actually there is.

**Kirby: **Oh REALLY?

**Jordan: **Yesh, first off HELLO THEY'RE LIKE SO BIG!

**Kirby: **_-shrugs it off- _Hello ever heard of Jumbo?

**Jordan: **Second…

**Kirby: **Uh yeah?

**Jordan: **They made you shut up.

**Kirby: **Thanks…

_Hello my buds I updated real fast you think? I'm so glad for Rose, Capy and Kartar (which by the way Kartar thanks for adding your story and me to your favorites :D ) Also I'm working on M.F chapter four two first paragraphs done. I know I suck, but I wanted to end this part o the plot fast. AnywayI got instructions._

_READ_

_LIKE_

_**REVIEW**_!

_I know you sneaky little people who read and don't review…you'll make me cry…. :(_

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

I never really thought something could actually _melt _away. As in the dripping puckering kind. The kind of melt that made you want to gorge a sweating glass of water, making your tongue still and itchy. But I guess I was wrong.

The door was peeling away, the wood kneeling as if in grace for Cobalt Voltage's great achievement. The hinges were bent to a slippery goop, it was foaming as it hung over the softening brass knob. The whole door was as if a candle stick, the sweltering wax stooping to the sterling plate, the poor thing throbbing in heat. Suddenly the door just broke down, revealing the glaring sun. At first I was surprised by the sudden outburst, it bit my eyes and made my pupils dilate to coal specks.

Shutting my eyes quickly, I then peeked at its golden brilliance. It hovered in its beautifully azure throne in the sky, god I missed the sun. The warmth radiating off its steamy rays made my blisters tremble, and my skin warm. But the thing that had snatched my attention was one thing…

A great big bird.

The thing had two slender wings; they stretched out as if two pointed peaks perking the sky. Along with that an elongated tail swiveled near the animal's belly, a head proudly towered in the cradle of the muscular shoulders. But that wasn't really the strange part, above the arrogant head, revealed another one. It poked up from the birds back; two long twitchy ears flapped in the thunderous wind (which I was relieved that it was swerving around me once more) while the powdery fluffed ruff…

"Spark, Spark!"

Snapping my neck, I saw them. Flick was drifting in the sky, her feathers ruffled, and resting on her back was the exasperated Courage, he gestured to his robotic leg, which was shunning darkness as it glistened in the light. The metal turned a boiling blue and a jabbing came from the artificial knee cap, the long spider like machine flustered as it was a searing navy, the machine still leering at the shriveled door. Shiner had_ melted_ the door…Courage was here! Though there was the minute annoyance of Flick grumbling probably about how much of a waste of time I was. But that didn't shun my happiness, a large grin opened on my rolling cheeks. Courage jubilant smirked right back at me, even Flick rummaged a wobbly smile.

"Bwowage, Bwick, bwu bwame!"

I bellowed though my lungs were battered while my throat still aching, I didn't care anymore. I was so joyous about my friend's return that I forgot all about Cobalt Voltage's outbreak. And my cheeks started to prickle, Cobalt's wrath still raging in the tiny sockets. Squirming, the wrestling match I had to restrain my all powerful electricity was too much. Seconds ago I was waving, hurdling myself to be reoccupied with my lost friends, and now I was shivering on the floor as I curled and twisted to chain Cobalt Voltage's attacks. I started to gasp, as breath was escaping my lungs, they were worn, and I could imagine Cobalt embracing them in a layer of smoky burns, they'd be a hard black. I stumbled backwards, falling I landed softly in the fur coat of Kiki who had passed out after the sudden appearance of Cobalt Voltage. Everything started to spin, it all was beginning to jumble up in a big daze. I coughed with a hoarse tone, and I could hear the worried cries of Courage.

"Spark, are you okay? Spark! Who's that? Spark! What are you doing? SPARK!"

The frantic screams of him all started to fade, because before I knew it…I was somewhere else. The place was draped in hot volcanoes they bubbled as the magma gurgled in their rocky throats, I was afloat upon a crusty rock, and it churned as the lava splashed on its crumbly shores. Though no matter how much it bashed upon its thin surface the rock was never worn away. I was glad of that, for being surrounded by melted rock was not comforting. I thumbed my cheeks, they didn't sting anymore, and neither did my purple blisters or the frosty throat I had. I couldn't even feel the block of my nose anymore! I shuffled feeling the nakedness gone, and smoothed my tender yellow coat that was shining with pride in the lava's dim light. Something though started to fizz beneath the invincible rock. Suddenly Cobalt Voltage rose, its frigid blue head swayed from side to side, and as I eyed it I noticed the slenderness to it, and wondered if it was a snake…or something else. The new found wings crackled with electricity. It was covered in baby blue shadow; the only detail visible on the mysterious beast was the great big indigo eye beaming at my grey ones. I backed away, the head creaking near me, my heart thudding in its breast cage. What did it want with me? Why am I here? There were so many questions buzzing in my brain at once it made me want to gulp down my heart. But the one ringing in my head the most vibrant and straight forward question thrumming in my brain was this.

_Why me?_

"That is a very good question…" An echoing voice boomed above me, and I started to rapidly breathe as the curved head's question growled at me. It was as if it accused me of hiding something. Like I was a criminal in the midst of this.

_Why me?_

"And it is one I can not answer at the moment…but I need to ask you of one thing." Now the large creature was even closer, it craned its glowing stick of a neck, so close its nose almost brushed over mine. A minute ago, I couldn't stop breathing, now breath had escaped me completely. It had abandoned me at the perfect moment, no relaxation of air shredding my windpipe. Nothing.

_Why me?_

"What?" I whispered, surprised my local vocabulary had returned. All the pain in my throat gone, course then everything was gone.

"Trust me…"

"Why? Why would I want to trust something that almost killed me?" I found myself yelling in its husky face, I was fuming in rage, and stupidly started to propel my spit onto its brawn face. I found that everything was soon disappearing, the volcanoes the weak lava, my protecting rock. The relief of the absent symptoms I had.

"Why not?" It snarled.

_Why me?_

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

I awoke in a sore state; my limbs ached as my tongue burned. Not only, had that returned but the hardened feeling of my nose clutched my nostrils had once more. I aroused with the winds bristling my fur, and squinted seeing the fluttering feathers of Flick, she cocked her head to me. Black eyes boring in my soul. I wondered where Courage was, and if Kiki had been hurt, all these thoughts were ramming in my brain. But I was too limp to even whisper them. I just leaned into the downy feathers of Flick. Glad for once she was here to accompany me.

"You look awful."

Well maybe not _all _that glad.

"Bwah bwi bwo."

She spun her direction, and was steering right, her orange beak glittered in the sun, and the fat big beady eyes of hers were glued on the sky. I mumbled a bit, being relieved that our conversation was over. The luxury of having none of my symptoms had made me spoiled, and I nibbled my lip as I tried to bite away the pain. Flick happily twisted through some trees belting through their branches.

"What happened?"

…What did happen?

"Bwi bwonsetly bwont bwo."

She shuddered, and then I remembered Kiki, I hoped we brought her.

"Bwib bou bwib Bwebe?"

"That blind Furret? Yes, she was asleep I already rode her back to camp with Cam an-"  
"BWAM?!?"

"Yes."

"Bwou bwo bwat bwe bould bwust bwub bway bwight?"

My harsh and pathetic screams chorused through the trees hallow trunks. But Flick was not affected her eyes didn't even dart to my direction.

"Yeah, but don't you think its stupid to go away from someone when you have that many wounds? When they have food medicine and shelter?"

Her cold reply made me hang my head over her shoulder, I felt horribly idiotic.

"Bwat bwabened?"

Flick suddenly veered up, and I could tell in the fierceness of the sun one wing of hers was shredded. It was torn and ripped as if scratched cardboard paper it flailed in the blistery wind. I clung to her neck, hanging as if some badly hung flag on a pole that was tumbling down, or in this case up. She had a seriousness in her eyes, and after thirty seconds of awkward silence, she mumbled a answer.

"It all went by sort of fast, one second Courage was melting the door, the next you went beserk. The whole house burnt to a crisp, your lucky we got you and that Furret out of that place. Though the old lady never awoke. It was all so blue…"

Her words trailed and so did my thoughts. So Flip must've perished in the flames. Though I should've been skipping and singing 'good riddens' I really couldn't. Another life was gone; another person I knew was dead. It did not cheer me up. I groaned my skin crawling, I needed to sleep, was that even possible though? There was so much on my mind and Flick seemed to be soaring so wildly. But everything seemed to diminish an-

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!  
**_

If someone never awoke us and there was no light, would our subconscious shake us awake? Or would we be lying there forever lost in internal sleep? When I awoke I wondered that, Kiki and Courage was softly smiling to me, and I felt someone's bony arms tangle me up in a blanket. I moaned, wondering if I could just sleep forever. Never to be bothered by these pounding headaches and popping blisters, but now I could feel the soreness Kiki warned me about settle and it crept up my shoulders. I knew this would be a hard few weeks even with the medicine and the absentness of Flip. I could feel the arms tighten their grip, and I soon found myself face to face with another person I hated.

Cam.

Oh god, I needed a punching bag right now. I feebly slapped my paws into his chest. But he considered it a loving nudge, and nestled me closer to his cheek. I groaned in utter despair. Of all the people, I just had to have Cam.

"Oh Spark, we thought you were a goner! It would've killed me if I knew you were dead?"

_You know its not to late for that. _But Cam grasped me harder, and I cringed under his weight. Why did he have to be loving? I HATED loving. Hmm, if he wants love…I can give him that.

_ZAP!_

Weak but effective, I was thrusted to Kiki who gingerly caught me. I grinned, and jumped out of those silky blankets, faltering a bit. I smirked happily. For some reason I knew. No matter what everything was going to get better.

"SPARK, IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Well I've been wrong before...

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

**Jordan: **Yay happy sorta ending!

**Kirby: **What about the lab…

**Jordan: **Hush were getting there.

**Kirby: **You must make your readers wait…

**Jordan: **Yesh of course cause Am ebil that way!

**Fred: **Gwa, Gwiby.

**Kirby: **NOT YOU AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOO

**Jordan: **Oh god Kirby can you get any paranoid?

**Kirby: **_-narrows eyes- _Trust me I can…

**Jordan: **Yeah right yo-…Fred why is that pencil pointing at me? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

_I love this chapter so good:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_

_**Hey you,**_

_**Yeah you,**_

_**Your that dope who reads my story and doesn't review.**_

_**This has gotta stop.**_

_**Your out of control!  
First you don't review and then don't even add me to your favs?**_

_**What are you some serial killer?**_

_**Agh! Don't touch me!**_

_**No I don't care about your feelings.**_

_**Unless you review….**_

_**Yeah its so hard you have to write GOOD things in a box its horrible**_

_**-rolls eyes-**_

_**Hope you can survive typing in a freaking box….**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	11. Tip and Tap

**Jordan: **_Long _wait you guys I'm sorry

**Kirby: **0o Jords what's wrong?

**Jordan: **I-I'm SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**Kirby: **Er…Jordan what's wr-

**Jordan: **WAHHHHHHHHHH!

**Kirby: **Ah! Jordan don't cry…if you cry then I'll-

**Jordan: **WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Kirby:**WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Kirby: **_-sniffle sniffle- _So wh-what are you sad about?

**Jordan: **_I DON'T KNOW!_

_Grr I suck! Such a long update, but this chapter isn't even that good oh well at least were at 11 WOOO HOOO! I'm just happy that everyone reviewed especially Rose and Capy because they review EVERY time! I love you guys –starts to tear up-._

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

_Damn, I never knew your knuckles could hurt. _And they did like hell. I cracked them in my bony palms and they still stung with displeasure. Just as Kiki guaranteed everything was hurting. The soreness prickled from his toes to the thumping forehead, my body hadn't really been accustomed to the sudden stops and constant numbness. Well then nothing seemed _accustomed _anymore. I couldn't eat without help from Cam, even my walking had changed, I slumped to my stronger side, my left, for it hadn't been as burned up as the right was. Though most of the time, it didn't make much of a difference, Flick usually soared me across the sky, or Cam reluctantly carried me in his rubber incased arms. At first, Flick's flight trips made me queasy. The wind flipped my stomach, while the uneasiness being so near the clouds and so far from the familiar ground made me slam my eyes. Usually I fell asleep exhausted on her splintered feathers, but these days I'd have been sitting upright though my back bubbled with the hurt from the sores, I ignored their rage, and gazed at the trees that scattered about the ground. Ever since our escape, Kiki and I had been well nourished, Cam, Courage, even Flick nursed our injuries and equipped us with hot foods. Everything seemed so surreal, the desperation of hunger, the unforgettable wakes in the night. Flip's disfigured face. But I knew that Cam was just being sympathetic, I wasn't stupid. And despite my advice Kiki rebuffed my offer to retreat back into the wild. She had spoken in a harsh tone, trying to shrug me of her choice; she had said she had nothing there. I rued her decision, feeling horribly selfish for hauling the unsuspecting Furret with Cam.

Swiveling near the feeble camp fire, I started to smooth the aching knuckles. It was amazing how everything hurt, knuckles and all. I glanced at Flick, her face was relaxed, as I beamed at her perfectly calmed face, I realized that this was the first time I saw her comforted. Though there was no smile, no arch of happiness, she looked joyful, her wings stretched out like a blanket enveloping her rumpled feathers. I gnawed my lower lip; she had her cheeks loosened, her brows rested and black eyes hidden beneath weary eyelids. It was so strange to see her cozy and warm, she looked blissful and it made her appearance alter completely.

Like she was unveiled.

I lay back a bit more pressure on the cramped backpack behind me, I then apprehended, that I knew nothing about Flick at all. If that was even her _real _name. Ever since she rescued me along with Courage, she seemed different. Her attitude lowered, and her sarcasm was barley a trace compared to what her usual insulting was. For the whole three days they traveled, Flick did not mock me _once. _My hairs just bristled just with the thought of her transformation, why was she acting this way? What had happened? …What do I know about her in…the first place?

Flick grumbled in her sleep, she tugged her wings around her belly heaving a great big sigh, she clicked her beak contentedly. I stroked my cheeks; Flick wasn't the only thing burdening my heart. Every day I became more paranoid about Cobalt Lighting, about what that strange place I was at, about the monstrous creature that had hovered me constructing me to trust it. My body trembled just with the thought of it reappearing and not being able to manage the height of power. I wasn't even filled in on most of the details of only what three days ago? Every time I mentioned it to my mates, they seemed squeamish, avoiding the subject they murmur about something off topic. It was so frustrating! How was I supposed to keep my friends safe if they won't even talk about what I did!

I coddled a bit of my recovering boils. Every day they seemed to recede, fading into purple and blue scars. Though every day I prayed for my fur to sprout back, for its glorious golden pelt to wrap me up, away from the horrible nakedness that timbered up me every day, it was so…foreign. The icy pangs that were always collaborating with the nasty embarrassment, that was waving itself around the whole Viridian. Though I could be dim, and overlook the constant whispers from the hidden Pokemon in the bush, their comments on my mutated presence. I didn't, no, I couldn't. _I must be hideous. _Inching the fire, I pondered on my reflection. Never eyeing myself after the incidents, I became curious on how much of freak I had turned out to be. As Kiki once said I _had _been handsome, though I doubted it, at least then I wasn't repulsive. I contemplated on how every muscle in my body seemed to react differently. When someone raised their hands, just to widen their bones, I'd flinch my body in dreaded despair of hurt. When people neared me, I unconsciously backed away, my body just as frightened as my heart was. Even if someone's voice even edged to the hysterical sound that Flip's tongue used to verbalize, I'd give a squeal and shake in my own skin. The near death experience not only scaring my skin, but my dignity.

Why must all of these things be stripped from me?

I don't know.

I got up, a little shaky yes, but still stood (or drooped) in pride. There was no reason to stop veiling my appearance, to be grown into a true adult, to understand these questionable things preferring to slant to me, then I would have to cover the basics of my oddness. That being my outlook to myself. I waddled to Cam's bag, fingers white from clutching the earth; I stuffed a purple hand in the opening searching until I could grasp the pale delicate mirror he owned. I've seen him review his features, ruffling his hair as he glowered in the round edges. I drawed it from its chamber, then lightly placed its bulky self on my lap.

And stared.

Stared at the ugly creature scowling at me. It's ears more round than pointed, cracked puss clinging to its boundaries, fat blisters gurgling once more. As it reared down to the forehead, it was amazing the drain of color that swathed over it. Only white and pink traced over the brow narrowing at me, a long straight blemish stroked the skin, I concluded that it had came from the line of where the water stopped. As we descended, it just became more revolting, the boils and blisters were swelling in leftover puss, cuts and bruises like steps on the sand at the beach. Face pink, purple, blue, white, every disgusting color every color but yellow or black. A few tufts of hair varied, but it just decreased the look of the naked monster, making it look dirty, the cheeks were not even the soft pink anymore, but orange, the pads melting the color away, lips white with dead skin, the face didn't look like a face. But a canvas. A broken canvas, splattered with paints and unreadable designs. It was as if someone had punched me in the face. (A/N that was in his dream 2 chaps ago!) I lowered the shiny mirror, and viewed my legs, the right was swelled up all big, and the left was normal, though both were patched with stitches and bound in cloth. Clogged blood trailed across its stomach, and I could tell that it had been drained, like a used grocery bag, then the back was sketched in fur, it had grew the longest there, and the cut off point made me hunch over, like some kind of hiding bird. Hands mauled, skin twisted, tail battered, the only thing looking the same on the creature was one thing. Its eyes. Thank god for its eyes. They still glittered blue, a little lifeless, but still shone the same color.

I stared at the monster which was me, and reflected my features and decided….

I liked it.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

If you must know my strange dealings for liking my utterly astonishing appearance, you must be warned that there are very many reasons to state. There is always the thought of that I was hazardous maniac, whom liked the way I was looking, for I was of course, a madman. Then there was always the notion that I had been sucked into a feral dimension, and the radioactive effects have directed my brain to take pleasure in my ugliness. And the most common idea was being, I could be constricted under a potent spell, making me lose my sanity and appreciate the giant boils fizzy on the pink and blue skin they perched on. Though this may seem entirely astounding to grasp none of these aspects are true. They aren't even close enough to be defied as other hypothesizes, nope.

I liked it for the weirdest thing of all.

I was finally different. Now as you may consider on my lunatic opinions about how difference was a positive quality, you may also reflect upon most peoples minds had been conducted to do by cheval society. Different was bad. An easy way to sum it up, different was bad. Disagree? I guess a few choice persons out there would refuse, boasting that they are different even _unique. _You all swanking your successes in your _unique _qualities, you may for instance thrum a musical instrument such as the piccolo (K/N Pick your nose? LOL) and as you perform for us eager judges, we rate you a 'pretty good'. Well I'd hate to squish your parade, but a 'pretty good' does not cut it for _unique, _because as hard it is reality will not even rate you a 'pretty good' for _unique. _The fact is (and it shuns all unconfident piccolo players sadly) that in this reckless world, there is always a more piccolo, guitarist, cellist (A/N I THINK that's how you spell cellists. Spelling?), or even the occasional exuberant banjo player that is more experienced and can rate a 'outstanding' in front of the judges. Not only that, but in business and art, drama and writing (A/N :-( Yesh it is very sad) and Pokemon too. But this new manifestation of me, this brand new shell cracked and tampered and horribly misplaced is sickening yes, but in its gruesome income _unique. _

I've always thought of myself as boring. Another stupid, sarcastic Pichu with my head to big to heave on my shoulders and my shoes so large, I stumbled in them. But now I truly was different, not only that but my strange encounter with Cobalt Voltage's slender snake, I could be instantly warned to others that I was not normal. I was _unique. _

Or maybe I was uniquely insane.

Either way, it was rubbing off me every second of the day. I lay back, haven't sleeping all night I wasn't even a little bit drowsy, or maybe more dizzy from my final conclusion. The sore muscles were kicking in as promised, and snipped all the way into my heels. Like some mad dogs they gnawed hungrily. Stretching for a nearby handful of Spanish moss, I mashed the stringy substance in my weak fingers. Suddenly the cloth bound to my stomach seeped in blood, bobbled, and I felt as if I wanted to hurl in disgust. The giant bag of tissue started to sag, and I felt as if was being peeled away by cautious hands. As I watched the grotesque scenario, the fat bloody bridge, slouch disgustingly. I could feel my faint brain spark (K/N I LOVE it when he narrates that. Spark says spark! ), I rolled my head back and chewed on my cheek in pain, the hungry soreness now ascending up to my knobby knees, and the shaky hands suddenly laying down icy cool water on the bruised wound. I moaned in hurt, and a voice suddenly gripped my ears.

"Oops sorry…this is just getting so, uck. I'm afraid it's gonna get infected."

The tremor of the voice was so soothing; I twisted my head seeing a sweating Courage fumbling with my bandages. Feeling pity swell my heart, I tried to throat out a forgiven response. But my lungs were too strained, and not so much of a mumble escaped their pink interiors. Licking my teeth in frustration, I bit off the last bit of the pain, as I felt the stinging water fade and soak, but the soreness certainly didn't. I scrambled uncontrollably the soreness nipping my tender bit of hips had. As the water soaked into the fat wound I lay back, as the tingling sores snapped their way around the hips thin bones. I glanced at Courage who was gritting his teeth as he positioned the new bandage a bit more, squealing in my mind I gulped quite loudly. After about two minutes of unimaginable pain throbbing the last of the fat in my belly and the soreness that seemed to be looping my aching neck, Courage was done situating my bandages. My lower lip trembled, and as Courage lifted his head I tried to snatch it so he couldn't see me break out in a hard sweat just because of a little soreness and some new cloths. But he noticed. And he gave me the most disgusting look of pity I've ever seen. I was so mortified that I flung my head to my shoulder and mumbled a few words beneath my breath.

"Sorry. They _were _looking bad though." I avoided his gaze, and continued to glare at a rugged rock acting as if I was intrigued with its moss covered external body. Why are my friends smart?

"Spark, I know this must be hard but…what the _hell _happened to you? I mean, when I knew you-you were some cocky little funny dude. But now, you're so…distant. And the bruises and cuts….I don't like it! I just don't like it, it's NOT you!"

How could HE know what's me? I don't even know what's me! When did he get the right to…to…care?

I stifled a breath, but it instead melted in an exasperated sigh. Every piece of me was ticking to just drift back to sleep. God, I needed it. But I couldn't. Not with him looking. I rolled a bit, cautious of my belly, and glowered at that mossy rock. And it was looking back at me, and suddenly felt as if it was scolding me. _What do you think you're doing? He's your best friend! _I just felt like rising at fist at that god damn rock. _My friend?!? If he was REALLY my friend, he'd leave me alone! Why don't you all just leave me alone!_

Great, I'm talking to rocks…

Courage clutched my shoulder tightly, and the sore feeling had escaladed there, so I had flinched. Courage looked completely ticked off. Through those days I knew Courage, I never saw him angry. Well, after this I made a note to myself. 'Don't piss Courage off.'

His eyes seemed as if they were shimmering crimson, suddenly Shiner peeped from his knee. He stood high, his head arching. Shiner seemed to ripple with white hot rays, and spouted it out at the defenseless tree I had been leaning on. I witnessed him crack open the knobby tree, its bark rot away, and then saw the hole start to crumble as it did it wavered in its pedestal. Shooting, from his back a long steel tube crushed into the thick hole he made, knocking the giant piece of oak out of its place. The disk of wood clunked to the grassy bush, it seemed as if Viridian was cowering away from Courage's untamed anger. He roared in fury, and then let the giant tube whack the tree a few more times. I creeped to him, whole body suddenly numb with sore the movement was unbearable I couldn't even feel my lungs intake. But somehow, I got there, and placed a shivering hand on Courage's downy shoulder. Once he looked at me, his eyes seemed to breed the dark beady brown it had been, the shiny steel tube slipping back into its socket.

"Who's that?"

"Strecher." (A/N Name of the tube, I'm not sure if you guys get it but Shiner is the little melty thing he has…you know melted the door…)

"Ah."

Our awkward conversation dimmed down with silence. And we just stared at each other hopelessly. I realized then, we both had problems. I stilled stared at his beady black eyes, and he stared into cobalt pupils, but he tore away from our staring contest. (K/N Jordan lets go!)(A/N Okay! –Stares real hard-) (K/N –blinks-) (A/N Hey you blinked!) (K/N No! You just _imagined _that) (A/N Oh, okay!) I spoke very clearly and carefully.

"Sooo…you get mad?"

"Sometimes."

"Hmm…that's a problem."

He laughed half heartedly and beamed.

"Yeah…sometimes."

"You know, I can't control myself too."

This mustered Courage's attention. He looked flabbergasted, mouth hanging by a thread he whispered.

"W-what?"  
"Yup. I suck. It's been happening for a while now…"

"You know…you always were a bit jumpy…"

"Oh thanks." I grumbled sarcastically.

"Your welcome."

I leaned back into that hurt tree. And I pushed Courage by my side; he sat and ogled me slyly. He clicked his lips in a pursed manner then asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

Just keep avoiding your handicap. My mind kept on scowling at me, but my heart was so drained of dignity, that I didn't have the guts to express it to him. I scuffled and so did he. I nudged him, prodding to answer my question.

"You know, to all of this…reconstruction…its not all super strength cool new gadgets. There are….side effects."

I nodded, as if I understood what it was like to be a metal cyborg with a horrible attitude problem. I wasn't good at this. But Courage didn't notice, and cleared his throat to continue.

"It happened only a few hours after the surgery really…once they got my….eye. I felt weird. Like everything in me was about to cough up at once. I broke into a cold sweat; the nurses recorded my last temp as 104 I remember. And after that, there were these strange flashes of this giant bird like thing. Kinda of like a blue snake…"

My heart stopped. Was this…was this….I couldn't really know, it could've been any stupid delusion. I mean, I wasn't even sure if I had bonked _my_ head too hard when that happened! But every sore muscle cried, yes, yes, you're not crazy, WE'RE not crazy! What was Cobalt Voltage doing? What was glistening between me and my friends? Had he infected both of our minds so? Questions sputtering, but me left alone in the dark. I shrugged trying to shrug off my own worried expressions.

"I had nightmares, saying 'it'll end, it'll end, if you don't find him.' I never found out who he is…But I think it might just be some stupid side effect."

I agreed silently, for what else was there to do? I couldn't clue him in on my mishaps. I had to be positive before I could lure him in my trap. I had to be sure; I didn't want to look insane in his company.

"Well, I also had some…outbursts. Like, it was weird too…one second I was laying in that bed…the next I'm thrashing around and so angry I can't remember WHAT I am angry about! I had all control on every piece of equipment I have then though, that's how I discovered Shiner actually…honestly that's how I found out all my triggers."

I leaned, interested. And he nibbled his lip.

"You know how I got out so easily?"  
"Yeah..."

"Well, the reason it was easy is_ because_ of my outbursts…"

Wait…so did he just….rampage the place? I leaned sore pangs jabbing my back, but I acted as if I was casual with this new information. Stretching slaps of hurt grinding beneath the bony spine of mine. Lying back, I twiddled with my thumbs and inhaled a long breath. And, it cooled me. I turned to him.

"That must'a sucked."

"Yah…well maybe not for me."

An idea jolted to my brain.

"That's why you don't have Arya isn't it?"

The Eevee stayed quiet and hung his head. He started to tremble, and as I crouched to see his shadowed face. Salty tears were clinging to his nose. He sniffled softly, I tried to slant to his side some more, but a sharp wrench snapped in the pit of my stomach. And I glanced at the wound, it was now dry and cracked, but every time a twitch in motion occurred it started to crack and sting his unwanted pain. Courage raised his head bit by bit, noting my gulp of hurt. Wiping away some more buckets that lingered in his eyelids, he unwound it gingerly me petrified in fright. Gradually he smeared water peeling the dead blood off my bear skin, as it started to ooze puss since blood no longer was able to be slithered from it. Sore shivers tip toed up my spine, immobile I was but I could still feel the creeping sensation of the soreness gather around, it crowded my neck and bit at my shoulder blades. But Courage did not falter, and I was glad of that for it would've been more painful if he had hesitated in massaging my numb belly with potion. As his hands inched away I sighed in relief, they were smudged in purplish potion and he roughly wiped them on the grass absentmindedly.

"Thank you…"

"It's nothing…"

The awkward silence made my heart crumble. I was so worried for his well being, but I was so weak I couldn't even care for myself. I started to ponder on how Kiki had survived this long dreadful final period of Flips cruel games. I stuttered a breath and gave a unsteady smile to Courage who was narrowing his brow at the purple stained grass beneath him.

"Ack, I must be really annoying yeah?"

I joked and grinned as if cheerful. I nudged his softly and he stared at me with emotionless eyes, and smiled with no feeling back.

"Yes… you ARE irritating."

He said with a matter-a-fact voice, though it didn't have the most happy flair I had hoped for. But it was the most content reply I could manage, and I accepted it.

"Hey Courage, I don't want you to be sulking. None of this is your fault understand me?"

"I guess bu-"

"No buts! I'm serious Courage! This is not even a BIT of your fault get it?"

"Spark I-"

"Shut it Courage. Tell me now; tell me it's not your fault!"

"Sp-"

"TELL ME!"

Courage lowered his head at my scream. I refused for him to brood over this; none of it was his doing. All was mine, and I wasn't going to let him share the burden this load with me. I growled with a hallow voice and glowered at him, but he had avoided my glare and grumbled.

"It's not my fault."

"What did you say?"

Courage sighed and spoke a bit more clearly.

"It's not my fault."

"Excuse me?"

I could tell Courage's anger was welling and I smirked in my success. Get him angry. Make him angry at you. He wont' bask in that guilt any longer if he's too busy at being angry at you. He turned to me his face red and his throat bubbling, he howled.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Good."

I snarled angrily. And Courage stood up a bit shaky, he stomped to the other side of camp. Probably to awake Kiki who was slumbering in the shade of the droopy Japanese trees slumping near us. Though I tried to persuade her to nestle behind the curling fire, but she snubbed it and retreated to the long cradling branches of the Japanese trees. I heave a sigh and groaned. I hated making Courage angry. To yell at him as if he was meaningless. But there was no other way. I've seen people mope before; I've seen them rot themselves raw. Even if it was his fault, I would've bellowed at him. Courage did not deserve to decay himself over this stupid matter, he was friendly and fun, he was handsome-even with his cyborg problem- and giddy. He was way too good to mourn over me, I was nothing, a worthless waste of space sucking up Courage's time and safety. I rued in dragging him into this complicated plot I had, I rued bringing them all in. Flick, Kiki hell even Cam, I lamented over their forcing into this disgusting scheme.

Lying back I twirled a bit near the hurt tree, and could smell the scent of burning wood bustle in my nose. I had lost a bit of my senses. Smells harder to muster, sight a bit more blurry, my taste blander, everything a bit bruised by the actions I had. But I found it quite strong, and it tickled my nose as if taunting me. I started to wander about what Courage had said.

"_It happened only a few hours after the surgery really…once they got my….eye. I felt weird. Like everything in me was about to cough up at once. I broke into a cold sweat; the nurses recorded my last temp as 104 I remember. And after that, there were these strange flashes of this giant bird like thing. Kinda of like a blue snake…"_

Was it the same burly guardian ordering Spark to trust him? Or was this just a coincidence. I mean, how was I supposed to know? It could've looked like a dog on wheels for all I knew. But I could feel it, the sinking in my gut telling me. It is it. That thing is everywhere. Pursing my lips, I heard the rustle of footsteps jostle outside my door. I leaned seeing an exuberant Kiki grinning at me, she looked tired, and I could see a white branch tucked between her ears. Though I ignored it, it was entertaining to see it bounce as she skipped to me.

"Spark! Did you have a good sleep?"  
She yawned as she strolled to me, and I could see the indecision in her eyes. My appearance was probably more ghastly in the sunlight. She smiled then stretched, her slender form twisting and contorting until her bones were refreshed and she sighed in contempt. She thumbed her patched lips and they dipped as she did, I scowled in unhappiness. I suddenly wished she had instead of being joined by the raggedy me, was lounging about with her family and her well father.

"Yup. Did you?"

I asked slyly. She frowned and nodded.

"Yes, I actually did. I'm not sleeping down here!"

She stuck out her tongue playfully. And softly bantered the side of my shoulder.

"Well Spark me Cam, Flick and Courage are going to find some water. We're running low."

She scuffled with my hair, and pointed to the canteen wedged between her arms. It was drained. I nodded and she nervously itched her nose.

"Okay, don't worry I'll be fine by myself. Is er Courage okay?"

She looked baffled, then cracked her knuckles sub consciously.

"Actually he does seem a little pestered. Do you know anything about it?"  
I shrugged and avoided her gaze.

"Nah."

She grimaced and trudged off. And I closed my eyes, everything way too much at the moment

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

_Crunch, crunch, crunch. _

Lodged beneath a wooly blanket and the dooly grass, my mistreated ears twitched with the crackles that vibrated off the Earth. The sounds beating over the grassy forest, I creaked my cobalt eyes slightly, but my vision was indistinct and I surrendered back to my snooze.

_Crunch, snap, crunch._

The reoccurrence of this infuriating series of sounds made me revolve onto my belly. Swishing my hand, I shooed the sound away, much to exasperated to utter a sound.

_Snip, snap, crunch._

I moaned this wasn't funny.

_Crunch, snap, crunch, snip, crunch._

I let my azure eyes flutter open. I swayed hazy from sleep, I started to pull myself from the itchy blanket. And twisted head, what the HELL was this? Try to drive Sparky insane?

_CRUNCH!_

"Okay, I've had ENOUGH!"

I leapt on all four legs, though stubbly I yelled infuriated. Cocking my head, I started to dash (in my own aching way) to tree to tree. I slipped and started to topple down the short hill bordering our campsite. And after that I heard the most peculiar thing ring in my ears. A chuckle.

"Okay, this is NOT FUNNY! GET OUT NOW OR ON GODS NAME I'LL-"

They seemed to obey me, for as fast as a cheetah it seemed two stout pokemon revealed themselves from the bush on my far right. They shuddered as they stared at me, and I leaned noticing the two female Nidorans near toward me. Total fear mopping their eyes, I could feel my pussy ears flatten. They were afraid, frightened of the mutant monster bellowing at them to unveil themselves. I contemplated on how I must appear to them, an ugly grotesque Pichu staggering to them with fat beady eyes. One was crouching her blue crooked ears were swiveling and she peered at me with black eyes shimmering with the anxiety oozing out of them. The other was scared stiff, she was darting to the ground and wasn't fidgeting like her companion, and she refused my gaze.

"Now what do you thin you two were doing?"

I growled low and solid. I was trying to shroud my unkempt hurt rocketing up my legs.

"Wh-we were j-j-j-ust saw and thought you were ki-kinda-"

"Weird?"

She nodded her ears near to the ground. The one shunning my stare was now starting to near her companion who had spoken. She leaned and whispered in her ear.

"So do you guys think I look funny?"

Silence pelted the area, a silent yes was echoing in my ears. And yes internally I was weak, but on my outside I masked that and created instead an image of a proud and fuming pokemon demanding an answer from unsuspecting victims. And from the Nidorans expressions, I was good.

"Er….we…"

"Stop yelling at my sister!"

The one who had been hushed gurgled this loudly. She suddenly met me, her black eyes deadly with hate she walked to me.

"I don't care if you're God! You DON'T yell at my sister!"

"Tap do-"

"Shut up Tip!"

She snapped at what I guess now was her sister. And stomped her foot in rage. Tap inclined her head to me, and narrowed her brow. I smirked evilly.

"Oh you two are sisters?"

"Yes we are."

The crouching Nidoran curtained her head and started to shake.

"That's Tip my twin, and I'm Tap."

She informed me and pointed to her shivering sister.

"My name is Spark."  
Stillness hovered us, and I kept that corrupt smirk pasted to my mutilated face. Tap looked tense, but held her post to me face. She didn't quaver her eyes, though I could tell she was aghast with how I looked.

"Er… how did you…er be like…."  
"This? Oh well…if your sister joins us I will tell you both."

Tip rose her head and wobbled to me, she was quaking in fear. And I found my heart heavy with the thought of me imprinting so much on her. She sat in front of me a little edgy and turned to her twin. Tap though did not sit, but stood proudly shadowing her scared sister. She heaved a large breath then closed her eyes.

"Tell us."

"Are you sure?"

Tip spoke her voice soft and high unlike her sisters deep and rugged one she blushed as she shyly said.

"Yes sir."  
"No need to call me sir. I am obviously not a formal guy."  
I showed a row of teeth with a crooked grin.

"Sorry er…."  
"Spark."

She nodded.

I leaned to her, ears brushing her forehead. She was pink as can be, and wiggled a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you like scary stories?"  
"No."  
"Good."

_**Jordan and Kirby cut! **_

**Fred: **Gwat gwib bwu gwo gwis gwime?

**Kirby: **_-sniffle- _I DI-DIN'T DO ANYTHNG!

**Jordan: **WAHHHHHHH!

**Fred: **Gwordan gwop gwying!  
**Jordan: **I _CAN'T_

**Kirby: **_-leans to Fred and whispers- _ mood swings…

**Jordan: **I am NOT moody! I'm ju-just depressed…

**Fred: **_-whispers- _Now look at what you've done!  
**Kirby: **_I _done? Why you- hey! You spoke normal! Jordan he spoke normal I told you!

**Jordan: **_-sniffle- _What?

**Kirby: **He spoke normally! Right in front of you! See, see I was right!

**Fred: **_-innocent look- _Gwat gware gwou gwalking gwa gwbout?

**Kirby: **_-glares- _You-you!  
**Jordan: **_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Kirby: **But, but I…

**Jordan: **Kirby….

**Kirby: **--

**Fred: **

**Kirby: **I'll get you….one day….

_AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH DONE!_


	12. Meet the Family

Everything felt heavier. Every bone seemed to weigh down and rumple and sag into this earth. These days my breath was shakier, and the fevers popped up more frequently. I would lay still and as cold as ice, shivering from the disgusting fever shooting up and down my quaking bones. Those loose muscles were blubbering and I lolled in my sleeping place. Things have gotten more insecure the past few days. Tip and Tap hadn't been as horrified as I would've liked. They had crowded me listening intently to my treacherous story. It felt, as if a casual function to hear myself speak of these things, though they really were treacherous in my heart. It made my heart thud just remembering the events of being captured, which couldn't even shadow the thoughts of the Crab or Flip. But though it made my skin crawl, it also felt as if someone lifted off a burdening saddle from my shoulders. It had ached for so long not to pass on the story. Tip seemed at first absolutely terrified, she had clasped her face in her little paws and I could hear her grumble 'So evil…'. Though she was petrified, she became a bit comfortable with the fact that I had escaped all these sickening obstacles. She began raising her head, ears twitching as she tilted her head with what I guessed high spirits that I would flee with no major injuries. Her mind must've been tricking her.

Then there was Tap,who stood up with a proud flair bouncing through her. She refused to sit, she declared herself too good for that. To bow down to a measly bruised Pichu. She never wavered, and closed her black eyes to pay attention even more. Both of them did not comment (though Tip gasped in all the right places), which felt good. It felt like I wasn't being judged.

Over the past few days, I felt weary of course. And it felt as if no one cared except for Tip and Tap. Courage had only spoken two words to me after our little scrabble, and Kiki seemed anxious about me, she fidgeted and avoided our conversations. And Flick hadn't spoken one word to me! No insults nothing! While Cam was still afraid that I would electrify him, since that was my doing when I saw him last. Though, he probably had good reason too. I would have done that, knowing me. Through all this though, I felt lonely.

As if I was thrown back into the Viridian by myself again, I was alone no friends speaking to me, nothing….

Good thing Tip and Tap returned. Though I could tell from Tip's jumpy expression, that Tap had been the only one who actually wanted to see me. Nonetheless, my spirits rose once they appeared from the prickly bush that I guessed lead to their home. Everyday they visited, their faces pumped with the eagerness of my stories. They hadn't heard much, they mostly had been informed about the strangeness of the mortals market. And the next day they sprinted back for more, Tip especially excited when I passed on the food. It seemed as if she was soaking in the idea of pickled foods, bagged chips, and boxed provisions, as if she was day dreaming about slicing open a box and being able to just plop some mouthwatering delectables down her throat. Tap though, was not interested until I whispered hoarsely about the bulky Crab. Her ears had perked as I chanted about the immense pain that had wolfed all the way into my meat. When I murmured of my suspicions that it had actually cut the meat, and reassembled the bone, she leaned, and when I presented the fat purple scar on my right wrist she squealed in astonishment.

The more I saw them; I began to notice that they weren't _exactly _identical. Now, don't get me wrong. They were very much alike in features. But, there were these little things. Such as Tip, her eyes were paler. Not so much of a grey color, and certainly not a smudged blue. But they were lighter, and seemed as if attained from a lifeless dog. They would glimmer when the shade was blocking the sun, and her pupils were oh so very dark, the contrast was almost insanely bizarre. Tap on the other hand, had charcoal black eyes. So dim that they would glow darker when a shadow of a cloud hover her. Her pupils must've been the same hue, for they were not noticeable. Though, Tap had much more life in hers, they seemed almost too full of it, and would fidget in their sockets, desperately searching. Not only that, but Tips ears were more floppy and round. She preferred to keep them at her sides; big earlobes would swoosh in the misty wind. While Tap always had hers up, they rarely lowered, and spikes seemed to jot up all around, they were always moving almost. As if bored and searching for something interesting to hear.

Though I wasn't the only one speaking. Tip and Tap were ravenous to speak of their lives. They had in all seven brothers and sisters. There were the triplets, Simon, Mac, and Lissy and they were all born only four years ago. Then there was the oldest of the bunch Kern, then swerving down at two years was Kimmy and Nams, and the youngest and seemingly the favorite out of their siblings, Georgie, only six months old. They always went into great detail describing their kin, and adored the gossip that was spun from their mouths. Kern was supposedly the oldest and had already moved out of their humble burrow, Tip described him as a bulky Nidorino, pink skinned and bossy, when he visits from his den she elaborated on how he believes himself superior to his siblings and brags on his achievements such as his new mate Nessa, their first pup Camen, and the Colony Of Nids (the organization of elderly Nids who make the laws over Viridian) presenting him job of protector in their village.

The Colony of Nids was a group of monarchy leaders. Upon every setting, there are problems and enemies, even dirty traitors. Any society needs a government, even an (in Tip and Tap's opinion) a life sucking negligent one. The Colony of Nids or CN, consisted of about seven leaders, all above the age of fourteen (A/N If you think of this in human years they are old, I mean Spark is only four) and they create the self binding rules that are laid about the Nids of the Viridian. For instance, species crossed love is banned, also conspiring on any subject such as trade or shop is also banned, and most of all the average Nid is only allowed three pups.

Now, Tip and Tap described in great detail, their father's distaste for these foolish rules. Saying they were "unnecessary" and "unbelievably stupid", Tip and Tap also firmly agreed. These policies banning them from crossing with other species, and kept the family from having more pups were in their words absurd. So, the twins confirmed with me, their parents detest and their move to the way west side of the Viridian. Farthest away from most Nids, and their idiotic council, so they raised their quite large family of nine. Now, once Kern the oldest decided he was mature enough to move out he retreated to the CN, abandoning his parents to work as a messenger for the CN.

He hasn't been forgiven.

Then there were the triplets, Simon, Mac, and Lissy, which have now taken the spot as the oldest and most irritating siblings. Or in more like in Tap's words "They are the most retarded giggly bunch and sometimes feel I must tear all their throats out to shut them up." But then there were the other two Kimmy and Nams, who whined so much that Tip felt that they needed to be locked in a soundproof box so nobody can hear their screechy little voices. The only sibling that Tip and Tap cared about (except for their own twin) was tiny Georgie, their newest and sweetest sibling. They described him a true sweetheart, Georgie loved everyone, even if he had never met them he swung his arms around them and kissed their cheeks.

"Georgie said 'bow' for the first time today, except he pronounced it like 'boweth'! It was absolutely darling!" Tip screeched, waving hands in the air. I grinned, leaning against the prickly tree, the two had just arrived. Tap stood up tall next to me, she nodded her head, agreeing, flicking her thorn dubbed ears, and added on.

"Nams kept telling him to 'Now boweth!' It was actually one of his funny jokes." She uttered, and Tip rolled her eyes. Tap thought every ones sense of humor was dim. I chortled as I saw them bicker about how comedy worked. They seemed to always banter with each other, nothing ever just was. There had to be corners and intervals, nothing just was as it should be.

"You guys!" I groaned rolling my eyes, gazing at the subtle clouds that were starting to shroud the bristle of trees. They were turning grayer each day, I feared a storm was lingering. Both, Tip and Tap did not take heed though, and both kept yapping. I growled, and tried to stand, saggy bones almost nailing me to the soft grass, but I grasped the tree trunk near me, the pain rippled, and I shouted.

"YOU GUYS!!!!!"

My groggy croak of a scream seemed to awake their senses. And when I toppled over that crumbly hill, they trotted to my rescue, their thorny ears thudding with the wind. The quills of twigs and sharp grasses stung horridly, and I felt the loose-fitting bandage bound to my stomach blob. Tightening my lips in withheld pain, I awaited till Tip gently lifted me up by the shoulder and Tap grasped my right lower leg as they escorted me to my resting spot. I smiled sweetly, but inside my stomach gurgled to just put an end to all this sympathy, I was tired of being weak. I was remorseful of letting all these sores clutch me in their grasps so, letting them leave these deflated boils behind, making me appear as if some disfigured beast, to let me slip from what I was. No, what I still am. Just, well hidden. I laid in a patch of crab grass as the twins gave me soft apologetic eyes, it stung my heart.

"You're okay, right? Nothing happened did it! Do you need some water or…or…"

"I think he's fine, aren't you Spark?"

Tap added in pleasurably, I swear every day I liked her more. Tip seemed incredibly nervous, and plopped herself beside me. I grinned, and reassured her with a simple smile.

An awkward silence then slipped between us then. Tap probably worrying about her father, Tip shaky about what had happened moments ago, and me reviewing on how I had ended up a skinny, ugly, friendless creature. And suddenly Tap neared me, and nudged my elbow.

"I think its time you've met our family."

Tap gave me a wild excited look.

"OH! Will you Spark!"

"….I guess, I have nothing better to do." I grinned.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

Tip had crafted a perfect sled like device made from the scraps of Cam's backpack we had….er broken up a bit. It was stubbly, the wires from the backpack were molded together with the bits of electricity I could have without blasting it off with Cobalt Lighting, created an arch like structure, wrapped in the leathery fabric from the pockets of the pack, and it broke up the dirt quite well. It was for me. As Tip and Tap rose to set off for their burrow, I scurried behind, and then screeched as the gash in my belly started to swell, and then my loose muscles seemed to plunk to the ground floor. Tip and Tap were frantic, but did not speak much about it, they knew it hurt me….to be so handicapped. So now, Tap was dragging me gently, as Tip strolled sweetly making small talk about how happy she was that I was finally meeting her parents. We descended down the forest, through the prickly branches and the forest floor strewn in glass. Suddenly, Tap came to a sudden stop in front of a pile of dirt and a dark musty hole. As I turned my head, I saw five little Nidorans scattered over the forest plain. And as I watched them play and roll in the dying grass, the suddenly hindered and stared.

"GUYS! This is Spark, you know the one we told you guys about?"

Tap announced as if they weren't haunted by my sludgy appearance at all.

"Who ran over him?"

An azure female whispered the bow tied in her head glistening, as she hovered to her brother who had a long scar down his right eye. They both snickered.

"Lissy, shut up!"

Tip growled. I think this was the first time I ever heard her stand up for…anything.

"What is that? Seriously Tip! If mom sees you brought a sick Pokemon she'll have a cow!"

A faded blue female mumbled, she had a big fat pink birthmark on her forehead in the shape of a badly drawn heart.

"I'm not kidding Claire, this is Spark!"  
"But you said all these good things about him!"  
My heart stopped.

"Yeah! He's great, he just….doesn't look great…"

An ugly silence drooped in, and my heart skipped. They talked good about me? They weren't unkind with my circumstances? It made me all warm, how my new friends cared for me. I didn't feel alone. I didn't feel as if Courage and Kiki were ignoring me, Flick strayed, or if Cam was being extra careful. I felt wonderful, and happy.

But then my cheerful feelings were stopped by a sudden shrill yell.

"TIP AND TAP! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN COOKING, CLEANING, AND TAKING CARE OF GEORGIE WHILE YOU TWO ARE JU-"

The woman was large, and I proposed she was Tip and Tap's mother. Her chest was armored plated, and a horn protruded her forehead, large clunky tail was curled between her legs, and beefy arms were pulled together. I noticed the necklace looped around her swollen neck, held a large garnet heart-shaped stone. She stopped dead. As if her throat was dead. She looked at me, but not with horrible disgusted eyes like the young Nidorans, but with milky black pity filled ones.

"And who is this?"

"This is Spark mom."

Tap replied casually.

I smiled weakly. And she grinned and approached me. I peered into her arms, was a sweet bubbling baby, pink and giggling. She smiled kindly, and then withdrew me from the sled.

"So you are Spark?"  
"Yes mam."

"No need for formalities, just call me Grace."

"Okay, Grace."

The baby peeked from his mother's breast, and looked at me with expressionless blue eyes. Just like mine. You must understand the rarity of blue eyes, green or even brown eyes. Most Pokemon had black dead eyes that made me sometimes shiver, they looked like dolls. The blue-eyed baby then grinned, and reached out for me. I felt utterly surprised, as Grace lowered him down to stumble to me and wrap his short arms around my arm. He snuggled his head into my chest, and I chortled, this must be Georgie.

"He has taken a liking to you."

The others then swarmed me, all five of them, they created a circle around me. Each ecstatic and asking strange questions. I had to start yelling to quiet them.

"First off, what are you guys names?"

"IM SIMON!!!!!"

One male shouted eagerly, tugging my arm, which was burning uncontrollably. I had to shove him off to stop the horrible aches, and still he smiled widely with ready-to-please wet black eyes. He had a fork chained around his neck. I didn't wanna know why.

"That's nice…who are you."

I pointed to the gossipy girl with the bow in her hair. She rolled her eyes, and glanced at her claws before she answered me, stalling me as if I would take back my question. But I held my gaze, with a firm tone.

"Ugh, I'm _Lissy…" _

She spoke as if it was a crime for not knowing her name.

"_Okay_ you?"

I glanced to a girl whom had her face meshed in black dirt. She had a grim frown on her face, and closed her eyes as if she had to concentrate to talk to me.

"I'm Kimmy, call me Night."

I glanced at Tap, whom shrugged. I smiled wobbly-like. These kids were weird.

"Okay, er Night…what's your name?"

This boy had a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose; he had his arms behind his back in an arch. Looking relaxed he chuckled, and gave a sly grin.  
"Mac."

"Okay, well I think that's all of you so-"

"Hey whata bout ME!"

One male kid looked at me with angry faded eyes. He was buried between Mac and Lissy, barely visible. Looking frustrated, he shoved his siblings away.  
"I'm Nams! Hey wanna hear a joke!"  
"Well…"

"Cool! Okay, there's a math book and a pencil, the pencil asks 'What's the long face?' and the math book says 'I have a lot of problems'! Get it! _Problems, _you know a math book has problems an-"

"Nams stop it, you're NOT funny!"

Lissy yelled angrily as she rated herself in a piece of glass.

"Yeah, Namsie, its not cool."

Mac spoke in a relaxed tone.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Namsie, Namsie, Namsie, Namsie, Namsi-"

"_OKAY STOP!"  
_I shouted over the shouts from Mac and Nams, while the others giggled rowdily. They stopped suddenly, though you could hear Mac whisper Namsie beneath his breath, and hear Nams growl. Georgie giggled in my arms, and then started to squeak happily.

"Spick! Spick! Tell, tell, tell puh-wease?"

I was pretty sure that Georgie tried to say my name with failure. But what had he meant by tell? Tap sat beside me, pushing her brothers and sisters to the side and smiled to Georgie.

"He wants you to tell us the rest of your story."

"You-"

"We told them some of it, and they wanna know the rest….finish it."

I smiled at Taps reply. And she leaned into my side, Tip lifted Georgie from me and cuddled him while holding my hand with soft fingers. I felt the greatest, I felt loved. And it was such an absent feeling, and I missed it so, kindling myself. I began to speak about Courage and his story. Feeling, the sudden clench in my belly. I missed him a lot. I missed them all a lot. The tears threatened to poke out, but I managed to hold back the burn.

And I told my story.

_**Jordan and Kirby cut!**_

I had stayed for dinner. And now my belly was plump with stewed cabbage and herbs, feeling the warmth, I smiled the whole ride back to my campsite. Tip and Tap said their goodbyes, and I felt the rumble of my stomach from knowing I wouldn't seem them for another day. Courage and Kiki, were absent. But I saw Flick, and her black eyes protruded me. I wobbled up to her, she wasn't perched as she normally was. But was lying in the grass, dirt breaking her clean white.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been…busy."  
"Oh, what have Kiki and Courage been doing?  
"Worrying, about you."

"Yeah. You scared them, damn well scared me."  
"Is that why they don't talk to me?"  
"No, they love you. They…aren't sure what to do."  
"Yeah, well that's comforting."  
I slumped back, and groaned. And she laughed heartily. A big cocky smile on her lips. I gave a baffled look, and she dipped her head.

"I thought, you know since that bitch that burned you made you uncontrollable. I thought you'd dropped that feisty attitude. I was wrong."  
She smiled and prodded me lightly.

"Yeah, well I'm still that piece of slime you loathe."  
"Yes, yes you are."

"Good, don't you dare think different."

"I know you're _frightening." _

I bit my lower lip, the sudden banging in my stomach heightened. Would it ever stop?

"Well, I'm going to retire. You should too."  
"I will."

And with that she took off, I watched her bat her wings until she disappeared from my sight. Who knew when she was coming back? I then placed myself, in a knot of tangled branches, and placed my head, down the hot food dunking me to sleep.

But only for a moment.

A violent ramming bashed my head. I screamed, as I was lifted and slammed against a tree. I opened my blurry eyes, and then saw through fogs of sight. A Nidorino, his eyes were neon green, so bright my eyes stung. He had his legs pinning me down, his poisonous horn inches from my nose. He growled. And slowly cut my shoulder through a dying blister.

I screamed as the blood retreated. And I shuddered, with heart filled eyes I cried.

"Who-Why are you doing this?"  
He smirked, and inched closer, as if the horn could get any closer.  
"It wont kill you, might make you're arm a bit numb though."  
I squealed, and tired to break free, but he held me with great force. And then cut my other arm, lightly the horn felt as if a hot knife slicing me. The poison was burning from the inside out, scorching my skin making the dead blisters puff up.

"Please….stop…"

He chortled madly, and then put his horn near my chest, right smack to the heart.

"I'll do it. If I stuck this in your heart, you'd be dead in hours." He grinned. "And it'd be slow and painful.."  
"I'll do anything! Please don't!"

"Then tell me you goddamn bastard _WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY SISTERS!" _


End file.
